Taming the Lion
by Arwennicole
Summary: Her friends are telling her she's crazy. Her best friend is telling her she's courting death. And yet... Bella can't seem to put the red-eyed beauty out of her thoughts. There are two possible outcomes: never ending light... or eternal darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Lion

By

Nicole

**Summary: _Her friends are telling her she's crazy. Her best friend is telling her she's courting death. And yet... Bella can't seem to put the red-eyed beauty out of her thoughts. There are two possible outcomes: never ending light... or eternal darkness._**

The Lion is an Angel

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

I sighed as I got out of my truck and walked over to the stairs of the school when I heard another car speeding into the parking lot. I looked over to see a familiar yellow Porsche pulling up and my best friend, Alice Cullen, got out of the car. "Morning Bella!" She said with a beaming smile. For a girl who was only 4'10" she seemed to have the energy like the Energizer Bunny, she just keeps going and going.

"Morning Alice," I answered.

Alice skipped over to me, towing her boyfriend…well husband, Jasper, behind her. "Hi, Jasper," I greeted.

"Morning," he answered uneasily.

Alice smiled at him before looking over at me. "How was your night last night?" Alice asked curiously.

"The same, studying, eating, and then sleeping," I replied as we walked into the school together.

Alice looped her arm through Jasper's, making me smile a bit. I found it cute how the two of them bring out the best in each other. Jasper is always quiet, but with Alice I see her bring out his best qualities, besides the fact that he's afraid of hurting someone.

As we walked down the hallway, we got the usual stares from the students. Apparently it wasn't "cool" to hang out with the Cullens because they're "weird". I wouldn't say my friends were weird, different yes, weird, and then I would be describing everyone on the planet. Everyone has a bit of weirdness, why would any of them differ?

Alice and I walked over to our lockers that were right next to each other. "Hey, Alice, did you finish that…" I started as Alice held up a piece of paper.

"Tada!" She answered beaming.

"Well you have an advantage, you have done this course a thousand times," I muttered.

Alice laughed slightly when the warning bell went off. "I'll see you at lunch Bella," she informed. I nodded and watched her walk way. I had moved to Forks with my family a few years ago. When I was an infant my mom convinced my dad to move to Phoenix for awhile. The last few years my dad really missed Forks and mom decided it was time to go back. He called the Forks Police Department, asking his friends if they had a job opening and they were thrilled to have him back, giving him the retired Police Chief's spot.

I have one younger brother, Andy, who would rather be caught dead than ever being seen around with his older sister. Since I hang out with the "weird" crowd, he either carpooled or made sure to get up and take the truck before me. I won the ability to drive the truck today, thankfully, it was raining and I really didn't want to get wet.

I opened my locker and let out a sigh when two letters fell out. Of course they were from Mike Newton; he could never get the picture that I wasn't interested. I hardly ever dated…except for last year when I started going out with my childhood friend, Jacob Black. It was kind of awkward and it lasted only a few months. We were still good friends, we hung out as much as we could, but he hated it when I would go hang out with Alice and the rest.

The reason why Jacob never liked Alice or any of the Cullens was because they are vampires. I had found out by accident. I had just broken up with Jacob; I went into the woods to try to pull myself together before going back home, the last thing I wanted was to explain to my mother why I had been crying. I was sitting on the ground trying to get my wits together when a huge grizzly bear came out of nowhere, charging at me. Emmett was suddenly standing in front of me and he took the bear head on. I saw him pin the bear to the ground and sink his teeth into the bear's throat.

After witnessing something that traumatic, the entire Cullen family explained to me that they were vampires but "vegetarians" as they called themselves since they drank animal blood instead of human blood. After that incident, I made sure never to see that happen again, since they explained to me that I was lucky that Emmett wasn't really hunting that day, but protecting me. I didn't want to see what could happen if he was actually hunting.

My day at school went on like it usually did. I wrote done the notes for my classes and in gym, I was grateful that Alice was in gym with me, at least I had someone to talk to. "Hey what are you doing after school today?" Alice asked as she hit the tennis ball to the other player.

"Um…nothing," I replied.

"Why don't you come over today? You haven't been around a lot lately," Alice commented.

I smiled slightly, I did enjoy hanging out at their house after school. "Sure, I'll just have to call Renee after school, but yeah sounds like fun," I answered.

"Great!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

I turned around just as a tennis ball nailed me in the head. "Bella! Are you okay?!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yep, never better," I replied, stumbling a bit.

I looked over at Alice with a glare who gave me an innocent smile. "Can't warn you all the time," she commented. I sighed as I got up from the ground and just waited or gym to be over.

**(After School)**

I was walking over to my truck when I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I looked all around, but saw no one there. "Odd…" I muttered to myself as I pulled out my keys. I shook the feeling of being watched and got into my truck, driving to the Cullen's house.

**Author's Note: I know I said this story would be up tomorrow but I finished the chapter early hehe. I hope you enjoyed it :).**


	2. Changing

Chapter 2: Changing

I stood on the fire escape, watching the people walk by. The night was cold, but it didn't bother me, it never bothered me. I smelled the air, waiting for the perfect prey, nothing has come to me yet and my throat burned with thirst. I climbed up the fire escape and jumped up onto the roof to get a better view of the people walking down the street. The hunting grounds of Seattle weren't as much of a challenge anymore. I needed something that was more challenging than following someone down an alley.

After awhile, I finally found my meal for the night. A man in a business suit was walking down the alley. The only thing on his mind was money, money, and more money. I jumped down on the fire escape, making more noise than I wanted. The man looked up, but I hid in the shadows so he wouldn't see me. I had to wait for him to be far enough in the alley to where he couldn't escape.

Perfect, the time was right. I jumped down from my hiding place and onto my unsuspecting victim. He tried to shout for help, especially when my teeth sank into the skin on the back of his neck, but I covered his mouth so he wouldn't draw any kind of attention.

After my hunt, I went back to my apartment. I climbed through my open window and looked at myself in the mirror, my bright red eyes staring back at me. I let out an unneeded breath as I walked over to my closet and grabbed my duffel, throwing my clothes into it. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and ran down the stairs outside.

****

(Outside)

_I unarmed my car and got in. I threw my duffle into the backseat and turned the car on. I slammed on the gas down and sped off down the street as fast as it would go. I needed a new plan, I needed a new hunting ground. I needed something that could provide me more with a challenge. I also needed to hide, make sure no one suspected anything. I grabbed my sunglasses from the other seat and put them over my eyes. I drove all night and then I came to a stop at a sign 'Welcome to Forks'. A smile came across my face. "Perfect," I said to myself._

I drove into this little town, to see that it was completely still. I could see why, it was only 3:30 in the morning, not that I cared really I already hunted, I wouldn't have to hunt again for awhile. I stopped at the forest and got out of my car. I sniffed the air, smelling everything that was surrounding me. I let out a sigh and I took off into the trees, exploring my new surroundings. Yes, this would be my new hunting ground, I could definitely get a challenge out of here.

I ran through the forest for hours, checking around my new hunting grounds. I went back to the town just as morning arrived and saw that it was cloudy, perfect no reason for me to hide inside. I pulled my jacket on and decided to go check out the people of Forks.

I came across a high school and got out of my car, making sure no one saw me as I watched the kids walk into the school. I sniffed the air and then suddenly the venom started to pool in my mouth. The most delicious sent I have ever smelt in 90 years just passed through my nose, where did it come from? I scanned my eyes over the crowd, trying to find where the smell was coming from when my eyes settled on a girl who had gotten out of an old piece of junk truck.

The breeze was blowing her mahogany brown hair, making her scent to me even stronger. Her brown eyes were downcast at the book in her hand. She had her brown jacket wrapped tightly around her, but I could see a white t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and a pair of dark blue slip on shoes. I watched her, she was as beautiful as she smelt. My next victim and she was absolutely perfect. I watched as a 4'10" pixie like girl skip up to her dragging at tall young man who looked like he was in constant pain. I watched all three of them go to the school and a deep growl erupted in my chest, she would be mine.

I explored the town of Forks, nothing to it, a few stores, a diner, and a hospital. I made sure to keep my sunglasses over my eyes, so no one would see my red irises, the last thing I wanted was the Volturi to come after me. I was asked to join the Volturi years ago for my ability to read minds, but their hunting methods weren't fun. Tricking the prey to you isn't as fulfilling as actually hunting them down and killing them.

By the time I finished exploring, I knew it would be time for school to end so I decided to go see if I could spot the mahogany beauty I saw earlier that day. I got out of my car when I saw her and stood behind the van, watching her. The venom was again pooling in my mouth, she smelt incredible and her looks were just as equally amazing. I saw her look up and knew she hadn't seen me so I ran back to my car before she could see me.

As I sat in my car, one thing was for certain, I wasn't going to let this girl out of my sight.


	3. Terrifying Visions

Chapter 3: Terrifying Visions

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sitting in the forest with Jasper, talking about anything and everything like we usually had. He was lying back on the ground with his head in my lap. I was running my fingers through his hair with a smile on my face as we talked. He reached up and grabbed my hand when I let out a gasp when images flashed through my eyes.

**(Flash)**

_Bella was sitting in her backyard when something attacked her from behind, pinning her to a tree. "Don't scream," her attacker sneered. I saw her face go completely white._

**(Flash)**

_Bella was lying lifeless on the ground, her blood was completely drained and there was a figure standing above her._

**(Flash)**

_Jasper was thrown down to the ground with someone's hand wrapped tightly around his throat._

**(End Flashes)**

Jasper was sitting up, his hands on my face. "Alice, talk to me, what did you see?" He asked worriedly. I placed my hands over his, looking into his eyes.

"Something's going after Bella," I answered.

"When?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Jasper stood up from the ground, grabbing my hand, and we ran back to the house as fast as our legs could carry us. For some reason, it didn't feel fast enough.

We ran inside and they saw the fear in our faces. "What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Something's going to attack Bella," I replied.

"What now?" Emmett asked, getting up.

"I don't know, I just saw something grabbing her and then Jasper's thrown to the ground and Bella's drained…" I trailed off, feeling my husband pull me closer in his arms.

"Let's go," Emmett told us as we took off out of the house.

**(Bella's House)**

I was the first to run into the backyard to see Bella pinned to a tree, her head was turned to the side, but her attacker had a confused expression on his face. "BELLA!" I shouted. The nomad gave me an icy glare before throwing Bella to the ground and took off into the trees. I ran over to Bella, helping her up. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Emmett and Jasper went to go after him. "DON'T!" I shouted to them. They stopped and hurried back. I looked at her arms to see the bruises forming from where he grabbed her. "We should have Carlisle look at her," I suggested.

"No, I'm fine, really I'm fine," Bella answered, standing up.

I could tell she was shaken, but she wasn't gong to talk. "Who was that?" She asked.

"He's a nomad, they come across the lands once in awhile, but I never saw one where he stops right in the middle of an attack," I replied.

"Is he going to come back?" Bella asked.

"He might, he has a hold of your scent now," Emmett replied.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "What's going to happen now?" Bella asked.

"We keep a close eye on you," I replied.

"Wait my parents and my brother…" she started.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them too," Emmett assured her.

Bella sat down with her head in her hands and I sat down next to her, hugging her close, and trying to be reassuring. "I'm fine, I have to go," Bella told us, running as fast as she could inside.


	4. The Nomad

Chapter 4: The Nomad

**(Bella's POV)**

I sighed as I sat in my backyard, relieved that Andy and my parents were gone for the day, I really didn't want to put up with them. So I sat on the swing on the back porch, reading Wuthering Heights. I was slowly swinging back and forth, just enjoying the day. I pushed a strand of hair over my shoulder when the feeling of being watched washed over me again. I stood up, my eyes scanning the surrounding trees. "Hello?" I called, looking around.

I got off the porch and looked around. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down in the middle of the ground, pulling out my book again. I felt like I was going crazy because I would hear things but nothing was there. I was just getting to the scene where Heathcliff was leaving Catherine when something grabbed me from behind and slammed me into a tree. I opened my eyes, only to be staring into a pair of red eyes. A guy with bronze colored hair, red eyes, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket had me pinned to the tree. "Don't scream," he hissed.

"Who are…" I started.

"Shut up," he answered.

I felt my heart pounding so hard I thought I was going to heave a heart attack at any given minute. He grabbed me by my chin and forced my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. "I have been chasing you for three days, waiting for the perfect moment and now I have it," he hissed. I couldn't help but let out a whimper, this was not how I pictured my death. I could feel his cool breath on my skin, but nothing happened.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice shout.

My attacker gave Alice a look before he looked at me with the coldest glare I could ever witness . He let me go and took off into the trees. I dropped to the ground and Alice ran over to me, moving to help me up when Emmett and Jasper ran by us to go into the forest. "DON'T!" Alice shouted to them. I could feel my body shake from the shock of what had just happened.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"He's a nomad, they come across these lands once in awhile," Alice replied.

I felt the fear rush through me. I started thinking about my parents and my brother, what could that nomad do to us? "Is he going to come back?" I asked. They told me he has a hold of my scent, it was very possible that he was going to come back. I sat down with my head in my hands trying to get over the shock of everything that had just happened. After assuring them I was okay, I ran into my house.

The rest of the day I was sitting in the old rocking chair in my room. I was chewing on my lower lip, just rocking back and forth. I was trying to think of what to do. Alice said she never saw a nomad that stopped in the middle of the attack. I wouldn't know why he would stop in the middle of attacking me. I was tapping the arms of the rocking chair as I waited for my body to relax. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight, not after what I had just seen. He almost killed me, but he stopped. He was a vampire, he could easily just break me in two. His piercing red eyes were sitting in my memory.

**(That Night)**

I had stayed up as long as I could to work on a biology project that wasn't due for another week, but exhaustion was starting to take over me. I set my book aside and lied back on my bed, turning out my reading light. I stared out my window, the sound of the rain was starting to lull me to sleep.

I didn't realize I was asleep until I woke up with the sudden feeling of being watched again. I looked to the corner of my room and saw something sitting in the rocking chair. I turned around to turn on my reading lamp. I looked back at the chair only to see no one there. I sat up and pulled my hair over my shoulder, running my fingers through it. I lied back down on my bed after awhile and went back to sleep.

**(Next Morning)**

I sighed as I finished getting ready for the day. I went downstairs to grab the keys to my truck when I saw that they were gone. "Dammit Andy!" I hissed. I really hated my brother sometimes. I sighed as I opened the door to see a yellow Porsche sitting in my driveway. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the car, getting in.

"Morning," Alice greeted.

I sighed and set my bag down. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, couldn't sleep last night though," I replied.

Alice drove to school and I looked into the backseat, noticing that Jasper wasn't with us this morning. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's not going today. Emmett and Jasper are searching the grounds for that nomad today," Alice replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"I know Emmett and Jazzy can take care of themselves," Alice replied.

I could still see the worry on her face as she spoke. "What are they going to do if they find him?" I asked.

"I really don't know. They were gone before I could tell them that they shouldn't. I'd keep my distance from Rosalie today if I were you. She and Emmett got into a huge fight about it last night," Alice replied.

I gave her a quizzical look. "Rosalie still doesn't like the fact that you're a human who could at any given moment tell people what we are. She's so paranoid about it," Alice told me. I sighed and sat back against the seat, playing with my bracelet. "Yeah, she and Emmett fought over why we should care about a nomad doing his usual hunt, even though his next victim is you," she added.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "I just see flashes of what he wants and that's you," she replied. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "He's thirsty, he's going to become desperate," she added.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that until he can get his hands on you, he's going to hunt someone else," Alice replied.

"Do you know who…" I started.

"I can't see that part, that part's fuzzy," Alice replied.

"So innocent people are going to die because of me?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "Bella, I wish I could say that vampires are like our family where we can just step away from human blood and drink animal blood. It's not that easy, Jazzy's having a horrible time with it, remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Alice pulled up to the school and looked at me. "Emmett's track record of drinking animal blood only isn't that straight. He has killed before and he regrets it. I don't know if he's coming back. I can't either see that far or he somehow already knows that I can see the future. For now, just stick by us and we'll protect you," she explained. I nodded as we got out of the car and walked up the steps to the school.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

**(Nomad's POV)**

I ran through the trees, angry that I had let my prey go. I had her right there in my grasp, ready for me to end her life. The moment I went to bite her neck, I stopped because usually I could hear my victim's thoughts, but I couldn't with her. I couldn't hear anything at all. That's what made me stop killing her, I couldn't read her mind.

I continued to run through the forest, I finally stopped when I knew that I was far enough from her friends that came to save her. I realized I had run all the way up the mountain was standing in a meadow. I sat down and stared at the sunny sky. Why couldn't I read her mind? Why did it bother me so much that I couldn't read her mind? One thing for sure was I was really thirsty. I got up and went to find a new prey.

After I finished my hunt, I came back to my spot in the meadow up the mountain. I sat down and started to think. I needed answers, I needed to know why I couldn't read this mysterious girl's mind.

**(Two Days Later)**

I was standing beside a tree, watching her walk outside with her friends. I needed her to be alone. I needed to get to her while she's alone. "See you later Bella," her pixie like friend told her before they left. I waited a little while longer. Just as she was about to turn back to the house, I ran over and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream, just follow me," I hissed into her ear.

I kept a grip on her arm as I pulled her over to the car I had stolen earlier that day. I practically threw her into the passenger's seat and got in. I locked the doors and sped off. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Just keep quiet," I answered.

I sped down the road and down the trail I usually went on. I stopped when the trail stopped and got out of the car. I went to her side and pulled her out of the car. "Get on," I told her, motioning to my back. She slowly climbed onto my back and I kept a grip on her as I took off into the trees.

**(Meadow)**

I came to my meadow and I let her go. She easily slid off my back and sat down on the ground. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about girl," I answered.

I had to calm my nerves before I could talk to her. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Why can't I read your mind?" I asked her, my back still facing her.

"What?" She answered.

I turned and looked at her, my red eyes looking into her brown ones. "Why can't I read your mind?" I repeated. She slowly stood up from the ground and took a step forward, but I stepped backwards. "Don't be crazy," I hissed. She stared at me. "I can easily kill you," I told her.

"You didn't before," she answered.

"Only because I can't read your mind and I want to know why!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know why, how's that for an answer?" She answered.

I continued to stare at her. "You didn't kill me before, I don't think you will now," she told me.

"Stupid girl," I answered.

She sat down on a rock. "What's your name?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Even a nomad would have a name, what's yours?" She asked.

I sat down on the grass. "Edward Masen," I replied.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked.

I gave her a quizzical look. "I kidnap you and you want to chitchat?" I asked her.

"Well what did you bring me here for? Just to ask me why you can't read my mind? I don't have an answer for you," she told me.

I let out a sigh. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Bella Swan," she replied.

"Who were your friends who showed up two days ago?" I asked.

"The Cullens," she replied.

A growl erupted in my chest when I heard the name. "Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"You've heard of them?" She asked.

"All too well, especially Carlisle," I answered.

She stared at the ground. "He's the one that turned me into this," I told her with a glare.

"Then why…" she started.

"He turned me and then left me there," I answered.

"Carlisle would never…" she started.

"Well he did!" I snapped.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to leave you nearby so your friends can find you," I told her. I got up and moved her back down the hill, leaving her there for her friends to find her.


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6: Old friends

**(Bella's POV)**

I was sitting outside with a book, but I wasn't really reading, I was just staring at the pages. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. Edward's red eyes were sitting in my memory. I got up and went inside to get my keys when Andy grabbed them right of my hands. "Thanks freak," Andy told me.

"Andy give me my keys, I need them," I answered.

"So do I, for my date tonight," Andy stated.

I glared at him and went to jump at the keys when he held them above my head. "Andy seriously give me the damn keys!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his other arm and pinned it behind his back and up against the wall. "Give me the keys now," I ordered. Andy sighed as he dropped the keys to floor. "Thank you," I muttered, grabbing the keys and stormed out of the house.

**(Cullen Home)**

I arrived at the Cullen house and turned my truck off just as Alice came out. "Hi Bella," she greeted, walking over to me.

"Hi," I answered, getting out of the truck.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Alice…does that nomad look familiar to you?" I asked.

"Mm no, not that I can recall. Why do you ask?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Was just curious," I replied. We went inside to see that it was only us.

"Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme's in the backyard gardening, Emmett and Rosalie are….out, and Jasper's upstairs," Alice informed.

I nodded and we sat down to watch some movies. "Bella…I don't think you should try to go after that nomad yourself," Alice told me.

"Why?" I asked.

Alice played with her ring and let out a sigh. "He's the kind that will wait for you to trust him, once you trust him that's when he'll attack," she explained.

"He had two chances to kill me, but he didn't," I answered.

"Bella, this is part of his game. He will act like a victim, he will pretend and then he will kill you. You're playing with death here," Alice told me.

I closed my eyes and sat back in my seat. "This is way too dangerous Bella, he's not like us, he kills people for his blood," she insisted.

"And yet for some reason I don't think he can hurt me," I answered.

I looked over at Alice. "Bella, don't look at me like that because we have control over ours," she told me.

"Everyone except Jasper who's still new to drinking animal blood," I answered.

"That's not fair and you know it!" Alice snapped, standing up.

I bit my lower lip. "You know why Jasper is the way he is. You know why he has a hard time," she told me. For a girl who was only 4'10" Alice could be quite intimidating. "My husband was doing things he thought were right until it was almost too late," she hissed. I sighed, placing my hands on Alice's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I answered.

Alice took a deep breath and calmed down. "Now Jasper would never intentionally hurt anybody, never," she muttered. I nodded my head slowly. "Bella, this nomad, he's been wandering on his own fore years. He's unpredictable, he's dangerous," she insisted. I nodded again, knowing what she was saying was true. He was unpredictable, but there was something about him that drew me to him unintentionally.

**(Later On)**

I pulled up to my house when I saw my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black, sitting out on the front porch waiting for me. I got out of my truck with a smile. "Hey Jake," I greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

I walked over to him and he stood up. "I would've thought you wouldn't want to see me again after the breakup," I commented. He shrugged slightly.

"I just came to see how you were," he answered.

"The same as the last time you saw me," I told him.

Jacob cleared his throat, staring down at the ground. It was still so awkward for us to be around each other after the break up. "I can smell that you're still hanging out with the leeches," he said quietly.

"Dammit Jake!" I exclaimed, my hands over my face.

I let out a deep breath and looked at him. "And you sent me message after message asking me why we broke up! This is why Jacob you were trying to make me pick between my friends or you!" I exclaimed.

"I can see who was more important in your life," he answered.

I let out a sigh, leaning against my truck. "Bella, we used to have a lot of fun," Jacob told me.

"Jacob, I was friends with the Cullens long before you became my boyfriend," I answered.

I poked his chest. "If you were going to date me, you had to accept everything in my life. My friends, EVERYTHING," I told him. I glared at him. "Just because you became my boyfriend didn't mean I was going to dump my friends," I added. He let out a sigh.

"Here I thought we broke up over something else," he answered.

"That was another reason," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That…" he started.

"I swear to God Jake if you blame it on them I'm going to hit you," I answered.

Jacob closed his mouth and I let out a frustrated sigh. I pocked his chest. "You tried to pick a fight with Emmett and that blew up in your face," I told him. Jacob sighed again.

"See you around Bella," he told me before leaving.

I watched him go and went into my house. "So, I saw Jacob out there," Renee said to me.

"Yeah, he came to talk," I answered before going upstairs.


	7. Hatred

Chapter 7: Hatred

**(Edward's POV)**

I was sitting in my car, watching Bella walk up to her school. She still mystified me, but her courage to stand up to me was either very brave or very stupid of her. The more I try to hate her, the more I spend my nights on the mountain thinking about her. Her warm brown eyes, feeling the warm of her body through my clothes drove me absolutely mad. Just her smell already drove me crazy, let alone feel her body close to me. I still thirsted for her blood, I could've taken her that day but her words stopped me once again. She knew how to stun someone, especially someone who wouldn't think twice of killing her.

**(That Night)**

I was heading back to my mountain when I could hear the thoughts of two individuals. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. Just then, a large man with dark curly hair and black eyes stood in front of me and I looked over my shoulder to see another man with messy blonde hair with caramel colored eyes stood behind me. I suddenly felt a calming sensation and the larger man's eyes turned the same caramel color. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I answered.

"We've been watching you spy on Bella for the last week," the larger man told me.

"Emmett, we're here to talk to him, we don't know his intentions yet," the second person answered.

"Come on Jasper, we know what his intentions are," the one called, Emmett, insisted.

I looked between the two of them. "Go back to your coven, I have nothing to say to either of you," I answered as I walked by them. Emmett stood in front of me again.

"You stay away from Bella," Emmett told me.

"I'm just watching her, I'm not going to touch her. For a man who is married you stay particularly close to her," I answered.

Emmett grabbed a hold of me and shoved me hard against the nearest tree. "I have half the mind to rip you apart right now. Stay. Away. From Bella," he ordered. I shoved Emmett away and kicked him as hard as I could. I watched as he flew back and hit a tree, breaking it in two. I took off up the mountain before he could get back up.

**(Meadow)**

When I came to the meadow, I sat down and let out a sigh. "Emmett can be a hothead," a voice commented. I stood up with a hiss when I saw Jasper standing there. "Okay no need to try to attack me," he informed.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to talk like I said," Jasper answered as he sat down to prove his point.

I stared at him skeptically, and I read his mind. I saw he was telling the truth and I sat down as well. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," he informed.

"Edward Masen and I wasn't doing anything but watching that girl," I answered.

"You made it hard to believe when you kidnapped her," Jasper told me.

"I needed answers," I answered.

Jasper stared at me. "Why am I explaining myself to you? You're a Cullen," I muttered.

"You basically trespassed on our hunting grounds," Jasper answered.

"When I first arrived here, I didn't know the lands have been claimed, but I have no intentions of leaving now," I told him.

I stood up. "Tell your leader, Carlisle, to watch his back," I told Jasper before taking off into the trees to escape him.

**(Weeks Later)**

I wandered around for days between Forks and Port Angeles, feeding every once in awhile like always. One day, I sat at the hospital in Forks. I had my sunglasses sitting over my eyes and I saw another car pull up and a woman with caramel colored hair, heart shaped face, and a slender figure get out of the car. I listened to her mind and I felt the anger build up inside me when I saw who she came to see…Carlisle.

I felt a growl erupt in my chest, this woman was his wife. She ruined my plans of attacking Carlisle, I wasn't going to rip her husband to shreds in front of her. I watched as Carlisle came out of the hospital and embraced his wife. I started my car back up and sped out of the parking lot, angrier than ever.

The more I thought about Carlisle, the angrier I became and the more I hated him. He left me alone in the hospital over 90 years ago, left me there to deal with the pain of the venom on my own. He abandoned me, he changed me and left me there. Carlisle needed to be dealt with, he stole my life away, I might as well return the favor. He had his coven fooled of what good person he was, but I knew better, it was all a trick.

**(The Next Day)**

I walked through the forest when I could hear thunder in the distance…or so I thought it was thunder. I continued walking until the thunder sounded closer and I looked over to a field to see the Cullens playing a game of baseball. The girl, Bella, was standing behind Carlisle's wife, the two of them were talking and laughing, having the time of their lives.

I watched the game for awhile, but then I saw Carlisle taking his turn to bat. A growl erupted in my chest and I saw the short, dark haired girl look towards my direction. She knew my plan, I had to act now before they were gone. "CARLISLE!" The girl shouted as I charged out of the trees and straight for Carlisle. He looked right at me just as I ran into him as hard as I could, sending us both to the ground.


	8. Carlisle's Story

Chapter 8: Carlisle's Story

**(Alice's POV)**

I was standing on the pitcher's mound, smiling as I enjoyed the day with my family and my best friend. As I was about to throw a pitch to Carlisle, I stood up straight and a gasp escaped my lips.

**(flash)**

_Carlisle was holding his arms up in front of him as the nomad continued to attack him over and over, but he not once fought back._

**(end flash)**

I looked over at the trees and I saw a blur shoot out from the forest like a shot from a gun. "CARLISLE!" I screamed. I watched in horror along with everyone else as the nomad shoved Carlisle to the ground.

"Remember me Carlisle? You left me to die over ninety years ago!" The nomad snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carlisle answered.

Emmett went to drag the nomad off Carlisle when our "father" held his hand up, stopping him. "Don't, Emmett," he insisted, standing up from the ground.

"Fight me," the nomad ordered.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"You should remember me!" The nomad snapped, charging at Carlisle again.

We stood there in horror as the nomad kept attacking Carlisle again and again. Carlisle would dodge and try to get him to stop. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" the nomad shouted. Carlisle seemed to have remembered because I saw his eyes widen in disbelief.

"It's you…Edward…" he answered.

The nomad, now I know who's name is Edward, grabbed Carlisle and shoved him down on the ground, pinning him there. He was leaning forward to bite Carlisle's neck to paralyze him. "EDWARD DON'T!" Bella screamed at him. Edward suddenly froze from his attack, suddenly letting Carlisle go and stood up from the ground.

"You're a liar! You were a liar then you are one now!" He snapped.

He gave us all a glare. "He will leave you all behind like he did me!" he snapped before taking off into the trees again. Esme ran over to Carlisle, her hands on his face, and asking him if he was okay.

"I'm alright, Esme, I promise," he assured his wife, standing back up.

"What was all that about?" I asked running over.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "I'll explain it when we get home, not right now," he answered. We followed him back home.

**(Home)**

Carlisle was standing by the bookshelf in the living room, deep in thought while we were sitting in the living room waiting for him to explain. "Carlisle, how do you know him?" Esme asked. He let out a sigh, looking at us all.

"I had found him almost 90 years ago, he was only seventeen…dying of the Spanish Influenza. I had been taking care of him and his parents, but his parents had already died at this point. His mother's dying breath was that I save her son. I couldn't do anything to save him medically, he was going in and out of consciousness…" he trailed off.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "So I took him out of the hospital without being seen and took him to my home, changing him there. I had to go back to the hospital so it wouldn't look suspicious. I came back later that night to check on him, but he wasn't there. I knew he was in no condition to walk, he was still human for the moment with vampire venom rushing through his veins there was no possible way he could get up and leave on his own," he explained. He rubbed the back of his neck, pacing back and forth. "I tried to find him, but where could I look? Someone took him and I never knew what happened to him, until now," he finished.

I looked over at Bella to see her staring into her lap.

**(Flash)**

_Bella was lying on the ground, her hands were against Edward's chest. "Edward don't!" She exclaimed just as his teeth pierced through the skin on her neck. She let out an ear piercing scream._

**(Flash)**

_Bella's lifeless body was lying on the ground and Edward was in a crouching position in front of Emmett and Jasper._

**(Flash)**

_There was a pyre and Edward was on it._

**(End Flashes)**

I looked over at Bella in shock. "Bella, don't you dare think about going after him!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Someone has to explain to him that it wasn't Carlisle's fault that…" Bella started.

"Bella, he read my mind. He doesn't even believe what he saw in my head," Carlisle answered.

"If you go after him it will be the death of you!" I exclaim.

Bella sighed and stood up. "I'm going home," she muttered and left the house.

"Bella…" I started to go after her when Jasper grabbed my hand.

"She won't go after him," Jasper assured me.

I let out a sigh as I watched my best friend get into her truck and drive off.


	9. The Test

Chapter 9: The Test

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat in my truck for what seemed like hours outside my house. I tapped my steering wheel before putting the keys in the ignition when there was pounding on the window. "Bella! Hey! What are you doing taking off in the truck?!" Andy demanded.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be back later," I told him, not answering his question.

I nearly ran over his foot as I drove off, not wanting to deal with my brother at the moment. I drove towards the trail Edward took me to when he kidnapped me. I doubt I could find the meadow he took me to, but it was worth a try.

I got out of the truck, pocketing my keys into my jacket as I walked into the woods. I regretted it nearly immediately because it had rained the night before and everything was muddy and I wasn't wearing the right kind of shoes for hiking.

As I walked through the woods, because of my clumsiness, I had fallen to the ground a few times, the knees of my pants were muddy along with my hands. I would stand up and continue walking. I suddenly stopped when I felt like I was being followed. "Edward? Is that you?" I asked. I turned around and let out a gasp when he was standing right in front of me.

"Why are you searching for me?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you," I replied.

He glared at me and I just stood firm, staring at him. "What about? I'm guessing Carlisle's given you his excuses of why I was alone when I changed," he told me.

"Carlisle took you to his home! You should've seen that when you read his mind!" I exclaimed.

"ALL LIES!" he shouted at me.

"Carlisle has never abandoned anyone he's changed!" I answered.

"Except me!" he snapped.

"He didn't abandon you! Someone took you!" I snapped back.

He suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to the nearest tree. "SHUT UP! You stupid human girl! You don't know what you're talking about!" He snapped. He glared at me, his grip on my arms hurt, I knew they would be severely bruised later. "This isn't your business!" he hissed.

"You really think you scare me?" I asked.

"You should be afraid of me! I can kill you so easily," he hissed.

"Then do it," I challenged.

He stared at me. "Do it, kill me," I told him.

"You don't think I will?" He asked.

"You have had plenty of chances of doing it and you haven't," I answered.

Edward suddenly forced my chin up, exposing my neck to him. I closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists. I felt his face close to my neck as he sniffed my skin. I felt his cool breath against my neck, sending unwanted chills up and down my spine. What surprised me was the fact that they weren't the terrified chills that I should've been feeling. Edward suddenly pulled away from me. "Go…" he told me.

"What?" I asked.  
"Are you deaf? I said GO!" He snapped.

I stood there, not wanting to go anywhere when he shoved me slightly, a tap to him but a shove to me. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" he shouted at me. I saw his body start to shake and I didn't know if it was because of anger or if he was trying to control himself, so I did what he told me to do.

I was about to run to my truck, but I stopped suddenly. I looked back towards the forest from where I ran. I leaned back against my truck and put my head in my hands as the tears threatened to fall. I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart. I turned to get into my truck, letting out a scream when I saw Edward standing in the back of my truck. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm fine now," he muttered.

"What happened to you back there?" She asked.

He jumped down off the truck and in front of me. "I'm a killer, Bella, I'm a hunter, I'm a predator. You have to understand unlike your…friends…I'm very dangerous. I don't drink animal blood. Look at my eyes Bella! They're red because I drink human blood!" He told me.

"You drink human blood and yet you don't hurt me," I answered.

Edward stood a little closer to me, to where I was backed up against my truck. "I am dangerous, your blood calls to me, sings to me. _La tua cantante_ is what Aro would tell me," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"_La tua cantante_. Your blood sings to me, you're my singer," he answered.

I stared at him. "But yet you won't hurt me," I whispered. I let out a gasp when he slid his hand into my jacket, his hand resting over my heart.

"I'm dangerous, I can hurt you, but yet I'm drawn to you more than just your blood. I have been alone for almost ninety years, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to meet someone who would make me feel the feelings I feel when I'm around you," he told me.

I swallowed and stared into his red eyes. "I trust you," I whispered to him.

"And you shouldn't," he answered.

I placed my hand over his, feeling his cool skin against my warm skin. "I have never met someone like you before Bella," he whispered. I let out a deep breath. I leaned in a little closer when he suddenly back up. "But I can't…" he trailed off, taking off into the trees again.


	10. Frustrations

Chapter 10: Frustrations

**(Edward's POV)**

I sat in my meadow, trying to think of what to do now. Could I possibly stay in Forks? I shook my head, this was ridiculous. I'm going crazy over a human, such a stupid thing for me to do. Aro would have me torn apart and burned if it went back to him.

As I sat there, I started thinking about the images I had seen in Carlisle's head.

**(Flash)**

_Carlisle had set me down on the couch in his study, standing over me. "I will be back as soon as I can, I promise," he told me._

"_Don't go…" was my weak answer._

_My throat was dry, it hurt to speak and the hot piercing flame rushing through my veins was taking over me. "Don't go!" I called out again._

**(Flash)**

_Carlisle had returned, but to an empty room. "Edward?" He called, looking around._

**(End Flashes)**

I opened my eyes and put my head in my hands. "No, no, no, they said he left you behind in the hospital," I told myself. I let out a frustrated sigh as I got up and grabbed my sunglasses off the ground.

**(Hospital)**

I walked towards the desk at the hospital. "Excuse me," I called to the receptionist. She turned and looked at me.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'd like to speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I informed.

"He's in surgery right now," she answered.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you point me the way to his office please?" I asked.

"Are you one of Carlisle's foster children?" the woman asked.

I put on a fake smile. "Yes, yes I am," I answered.

"His office is down the hall and to the left," the nurse told me.

I nodded and walked down the hall.

**(Carlisle's Office)**

I sat in his chair, putting my feet up on the desk, and I had tossed the sunglasses up on the desk. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back in the chair when I looked at the few pictures he had on his desk. They were all of him and his wife, except for the of course family picture to make himself look like the family man he was posing to be.

I sat there for a good half hour when the door finally opened and Carlisle walked in. He stopped when he saw that it was me. "How did you get in here?" He asked, closing the door.

"Easy, I posed as one of your kids," I replied, sitting back up.

Carlisle sighed as he walked over to the filing cabinet. "Care to explain why I found you in my office?" he asked finally.

"I was thinking about killing you, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to walk out the front door easily when they find their best doctor burning in the middle of his office," I replied.

Carlisle sighed as he grabbed his lab coat that was hanging on a hook behind the door. "Then why else are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here for answers," I answered.

"I gave you all the answers I have already," he told me.

"Except the answer of who could've possibly taken me, if that was even the truth," I answered.

Carlisle flashed me a glare. "Except for Jasper and Alice, I turned everyone else in my family and I didn't abandon them. You were taken out of my house by someone and I never found out who," he told me. He looked over at me. "Do you remember anything that happened after you were changed?" he asked. I sat back in my seat.

"The first twenty years of my new life were a blur," I replied.

We sat there in silence for the longest time. "Edward, it isn't too late," he told me suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not too late to join us," Carlisle answered.

I started laughing at what he said. Thinking about it more made me laugh even harder. "You think I'm here to ask to join your coven?" I asked still laughing.

"Edward, I wouldn't have let this happen to you if I had stayed the first night you were being turned," Carlisle answered.

"Well the what ifs are long gone Carlisle," I snapped.

I stood up, my hands on his desk. "You Carlisle, are a fool. You can't change what I've become," I told him.

"You are not the monster you think you are," he answered.

"I have killed hundreds of people. I'm a killer, I'm a murderer. I am a monster, I always will be a monster," I told him.

"Then why do you keep letting Bella go when she's right there for you to take?" Carlisle asked me.

I stared at him. "If you are the monster you believe to be, the killer you make yourself out to be, then why let Bella go? If she's just another human why let her go again and again?" He asked.

"Would you rather if I did kill her?" I asked.

"That's not what I'm saying," he answered.

I glared at Carlisle. "Who taught you this way of life?" He asked.

"I told you the first twenty years of my life were a blur, I don't remember who trained me to be like this," I answered.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "You ruined my life, Carlisle, you should've just let me die that day," I told him.

"Not after I promised your mother that I would save you," he answered.

"Do you think she meant this way?!" I hissed.

I glared at him. "I can guarantee my mother has turned over in her grave of what I have become because of YOU! This is your fault!" I snapped angrily.

"I keep the promises I make," Carlisle answered.

"Some promise! I'm a monster because of you!" I told him.

I grabbed my sunglasses off the desk. "You should've left me to die," I repeated before trying to leave.

"Edward…" Carlisle started, grabbing my arm.

I spun around and shoved him so hard against the wall that a few books fell off the shelf. "You stay with your perfect family that you have everyone believe you have. Go home and play Daddy Dearest, but I promise you, I will never be like you," I told him. I let him go and left the office after that.

**Author's Note: Everyone check out my friend Starla Cullen's story tomorrow it is titled _Dead or Alive_.**


	11. I'm Not Afraid

Chapter 11: I'm Not Afraid

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. For the past week I couldn't get Edward off my mind. Alice continued to warn me about what Edward could do to me, but I wasn't afraid of him. I was pulled out of my daydream when something hit me in the head. "Bell, mom's been calling you for dinner for the past ten minutes," Andy told me.

"I'm not hungry," I answered.

I let out a sigh as I got up from the bed.

I hurried down the stairs and grabbed my truck keys. "I'm going out," I informed.

"Bella dinner's ready," Renee reminded me.

"I know that, but I'm not hungry," I answered.

I walked out to my truck and got in. I started my truck up and drove off.

**(Woods)**

I came to the forest and got out of my truck. I got out after changing into my hiking boots. I pulled on my jacket and walked into the woods.

I walked down the trail, searching for any sign of Edward. I walked down a hill when I tripped on a root, falling onto my hands and knees. "You're not really graceful," a voice commented. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. He reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the dirt.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Searching for me again?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Foolish human," he muttered.

I let out a sigh. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to find you like you said," I answered.

"Yes, but why?" He asked.

I stared down at the ground. "You dazzle me," I answered.

"Oh I do huh how do I dazzle you?" He asked.

I looked up into his face. "Because I know you're the mon…" I started.

"Don't say I'm not the monster I make myself to be, I just got into a fight with Carlisle about that," he answered.

I felt my heart beat a little faster. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him," he told me.

"Why…" I started.

He grabbed my arm and led me down the hill. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My meadow again," he replied.

He pulled me onto his back and ran down through the trees to his secret meadow. I wrapped my arms tightly around him to keep myself from falling off, even though his grip on my legs prevented that as well.

**(Meadow)**

He set me down and I heard him take an unneeded breath. "I can't help but feel drawn to you," I told him. He laughed quietly and looked at me.

"You still don't get it do you?" he asked.

I stared at him as he stepped closer to me. "My kind are supposed to draw in people. My face, my voice, even my smell draws you to me. That is the bait, Bella," he told me.

"Then I have fallen into your trap several times," I answered.

"Yes, you have," he agreed.

We sat down across from each other. "I saw you with that werewolf," he told me. I drew my knees up to my chest.

"That would be my ex-boyfriend, Jacob black," I answered.

He was quiet and we sat in silence for the longest time. "Want to know why I can't hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," I replied immediately.

Edward looked at me and let out a sigh. "You remind me of someone," he told me.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

He moved a little closer to me. "Your looks, your eyes, you remind me of someone," he told me. He reached out and moved his fingers over my cheek.

"Who?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "I don't remember who she was, but you remind me of her. I buried some much of my past I don't remember," he replied. I swallowed as he continued to move his fingers over my face, I unconsciously leaned against his touch. He pulled away, backing up.

"Edward, please don't pull away," I said quietly.

"I have to, I can't lose control with you," he answered.

I moved a little closer. "I trust you," I told him. Edward looked at me, his red eyes piercing through me.

"I wish you wouldn't trust me," he answered.

I bit my lower lip and he reached out, holding my hand in his. We stayed there like this for the longest time. Just staring into each others eyes, holding hands, but we didn't speak. I felt my eyes start to close as exhaustion started to take over me. The last thing I saw was Edward's usual stone cold gaze had softened.

**(Next Morning)**

I woke up in my bed and looked around. I didn't remember going back to my room. I had no memory of it whatsoever. I bit my lower lip as I slowly got up from bed and saw that my window was open. I walked over and looked outside into the rain, but saw no one. I let out a sigh, knowing who had put me into my bed. I closed the window and went to get ready for school.

As I got ready for school, I realized something else was very certain. I was irrevocably in love with Edward Masen, the vampire who thirsted for my blood.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for your support for this story it means a lot. I however am not sure when i'll be able to udpate this, not because i don't want to becuase I love writing and updating this story, it's because I can't. My grandfather had open heart surgery on Tuesday and everything went smoothly, his heart and lungs are doing great. However, he had a stroke and he is paralyzed on the right side and his brain is swelling so we dont' know what's going on yet. I won't be able to update because I have been in the hospital the last two days by grandpa's side. I will update as soon as I can. I can't say for sure when that will be. Thank you again for your support.**

**Arwennicole**


	12. Carlisle's Truth

Chapter 12: Carlisle's Truth

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I sat in my study back at home. I had arrived home over an hour ago and asked everyone to leave me to my thoughts. When I had asked Edward why he couldn't Bella, I saw a familiar flash in the boy's eyes that I had seen many, many, many years ago.

I knew Edward's family; I was a friend of his parents', a close friend during the last few years of their lives. Never had I seen a more loving couple than Edward Senior and his lovely wife, Elizabeth. They both adored their son, a loving family from what I remembered.

It was 1916, the year before the Spanish Influenza; I had been invited to the Masen's annual Christmas Party. I went to the party, talking with Edward and Elizabeth when I saw their son dancing with a beautiful young lady. I remember her name, I remember everything, Elizabeth had told me her name was Annette Swan, the daughter of William Swan. I didn't know the Swans that well, but I knew enough.

I never saw a happier young man than Edward when he was in Annette's presence. They hardly kept their eyes off each other the entire evening. His family name is what made Annette's father already like Edward without even knowing him, a wealthy family, and this was during a time where marrying someone with a name was important.

I remembered that night very well, that specific night because Edward had asked for William's permission to marry Annette. They became engaged that night and they were going to get married that summer.

Whenever I visited the Masens, I started seeing Annette more and more with every visit. It was kind of amusing when I thought back on it; she hardly left Edward's side.

When the Spanish Influenza struck, I was up to my elbows in patients. Edward Senior was brought in first; he had waited too long, insisting to his family that all he had was a cold. I sadly lost him not long after he was brought in. His death nearly destroyed Elizabeth, but then she was my next patient with her son not long after that.

I would go to the hospital to take care of my patients and I would see Annette there, comforting her sick fiancé. She doted upon him; she took care of him so Elizabeth wouldn't have to. She would read to him and talk to him. If she wasn't reading or talking, she was just sitting there by his side, holding his hand. She would stay until I would have to practically pull her out of the room. How she didn't catch the disease, I would never know.

I made my promise to Elizabeth, I promised I would take care of her son, I promised I would save him. I carried Edward back to my house where I bit him. However, I couldn't stay that first night; I knew Annette would return the first moment she had. I had to come up with a story that I knew she would buy. I had to tell her that Edward had died from the disease.

Of course she didn't take the news well, from what I recall she actually slapped me when I told her. She became violent, she insulted me, hit me, trying to push me, and screamed at me. I had to take the abuse, how she didn't injure herself from all the times she hit me, I again never knew, probably from the adrenaline. All I do know is that she became so out of control that I had to sedate her to get her to stop.

After Annette woke up, she came up to me again that day, and I thought she would attack me again. This time, she just spit at me and told me she hoped I'd rot in hell and left. I never saw Annette Swan ever again after that.

I didn't know what happened to Annette after that, but apparently, whenever she had children she never changed her last name, since Swan was Bella's last name. When I first met Bella, the first person I thought of was Annette. Bella looked almost identical to her.

I knew why Edward had a hard time killing Bella. I knew what was stopping him, but I was hoping he would remember. I was hoping he would remember the love he had lost and I had hoped that it would be enough to change him to want to become good, because it would be what Annette wanted. She would also want Edward to be happy, which he was obviously miserable. I knew it was partly my fault, because I didn't protect him from whatever took him all those years ago.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt my wife's arms go around me. "Are you okay? You have been up here for the last four hours," Esme said to me. I took her hand in mine and kissed her wrist.

"I'm fine, my love, just fine," I answered.

I turned around in my chair and pulled her into my lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you," I said to her, stroking her face. She smiled softly and leaned into my touch.

"I love you too," she answered.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly and all the pain I had been feeling before melted away.

**Author's Note/Update: Okay everyone thank you for all of your support. As for grandpa's condition, we can only hope, because he hasn't had any feeling back yet. He is responsive and we believe he recognizes us. I'm tired, it has been a very busy 3 days I'm finally able to get things done as well as schoolwork and writing. Thank you for your prayers and support.**

**Arwennicole**


	13. Dazzling

Chapter 13: Dazzling

**(Bella's POV)**

I was sitting outside of my house reading when Jacob pulled up. "Bella!" he called. I put my book down and stood up from my spot on the porch swing.

"Hi, Jake," I answered.

"Hey, busy tonight?" he asked.

"I'm studying chemistry with Alice," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jacob let out a sigh and I closed my eyes. "In case you have forgotten Jacob, we're ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend," I reminded him.

"Yeah about that…" he started.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh you have got to be kidding!" I exclaimed moving to go back to my house.

"Bella wait!" he called going after me.

He stood in front of me. "Come on, I'm just asking for a second chance," he told me.

"No, because when we hit the six month anniversary mark you'll be asking me about having sex," I answered.

Jacob sighed. "Bella…" he started.

"No, Jake, I'm not going through that again," I answered running inside.

**(The Forest)**

I knew where to go now when I wanted to find Edward. I stood in the clearing looking around. "Edward? Edward!" I called. I turned around and saw him standing there. "Stop scaring me like that," I told him.

"Sorry, you called?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He stood there. "I'm waiting," he told her. I bit my lower lip.

"My ex-boyfriend wants me back," I answered.

"And you're telling me this why?" He asked.

"Because if I tell Alice I can bet that Emmett will find out and he will try to beat Jacob up again," I replied.

He leaned against a tree. "Why would Emmett beat him up?" He asked.

"Because Jacob was pressuring me into sex when we were dating," I replied.

I saw the anger in his eyes. "That is dishonorable," Edward muttered. His words surprised me.

"I'm surprised you care," I answered.

"Well no man should pressure a woman into any kind of…sexual situations," he told me.

I sat down on a log and he still stood, staring at me. "I might be a monster, but I'm not the kind that would force myself onto an unwilling woman," he added. He let out a sigh and I stared into his eyes as he spoke.

"Edward…you were from a time where you were raised to be respectable towards woman…I wish those same lessons stayed," I commented.

"Trust me, I have seen some disgusting things in my life. I have done some disgusting things, but I will never rape a woman. Most of my victims that I attack aren't women, I don't touch them," he answered.

I swallowed when I felt his gaze on me. "Except me," I muttered.

"I haven't hurt you have I?" he asked.

"No…" I answered.

He nodded his head slowly. I stood up and stood close to him, but he backed up slightly. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he whispered.

"You keep touching my face and hands, but you won't let me touch you," I answered.

He sighed an closed his eyes, leaning against the tree as he gave me his reluctant permission to touch him. I reached up and touched his cool cheek. I heard him stop breathing and saw that our faces were close together. "There's something I have been wanting to try," he whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt him get closer. "Stay absolutely still," he told me. I stayed still and I felt his lips gently brush over mine.

As soon as his lips touched mine, my life felt complete. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his neck. Just as the kiss became deeper, Edward suddenly moved away from me. I saw the panic in his eyes. "That's not possible…" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

He stared at me. "It's not possible!" he exclaimed before he ran off into the trees.

"EDWARD!" I shouted after him.

I stood there confused and felt very rejected. Did I do something wrong? What did he mean? I looked at where he disappeared to and I bit my lower lip, playing with the ring on my pointer finger. I turned and went back to my truck.

**Update: Again thank you everyone for your support. Here's an update. Grandpa's a very strong man, he's baffling his doctors today. He can swallow and he was able to use his left hand to move his blankets and everything. It's a good day today. The thing is it can be a bad day tomorrow. It's wait and see everyday. Again thank you everyone.**

**Arwennicole**


	14. Not Possible

Chapter 14: Not Possible

**(Edward's POV)**

I was sitting in my meadow again with my head in my hands. The heartbreaking, gut wrenching feeling washed over me as the memories flooded back to me. I had never felt like this in a long time, not until I kissed Bella.

**(Flashback)**

_**I sat at the piano in the parlor, playing "Moonlight Sonata" the first movement by Ludwig von Beethoven when someone sat down next to me. I looked over, still playing the song, to see my wife-to-be, Annette, sitting beside me. I moved to stop but she shook her head. "Don't stop playing, I love to hear you play," she told me quietly. I smiled as I continued to play.**_

_**After I finished the song, we got up from the piano bench and went outside to the garden behind the house like we always had.**_

_**We held hands as we walked in silence. "Are you alright love? You have been awfully quiet this afternoon," I commented.**_

"_**Did you hear that Mr. Smith passed away this morning?" she asked.**_

_**I sighed as I placed my hand over hers. "Yes, I have heard," I replied.**_

"_**This…sickness it's becoming worse and worse," she told me.**_

_**I stopped and looked into her soft brown eyes. "You have nothing to fear my love. We are young, healthy people. We'll be fine," I assured her. I moved my hand over her smooth cheek. "In a month we'll be married and we'll start our lives together," I said quietly. She smiled.**_

"_**I can almost believe it," she answered.**_

_**I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her gently.**_

**(End Flashback)**

I opened my eyes and let out a shaky sigh. This was why I couldn't attack Bella; this is why I didn't want to hurt her. She looked identical to my Annette. I closed my eyes again for a second, getting over the shock. I got up and ran down the hill, going to the one place I never thought I'd go to.

**(Cullen Home)**

I climbed up the tree that was sitting outside Carlisle's study. I saw his wife in there, speaking to him. They were talking about me, his wife was concerned for his safety and he was assuring her that I wouldn't hurt him. I wasn't going to hurt him, as long as he told me the truth about what happened to Annette. When she left, I easily opened the window and snuck in with my speed. I was standing in front of his desk, noticing the shocked expression on his face. "I know, I'm the last person you expected in this house," I commented.

"Come to try to kill me in my own home?" He asked, a small smirk showing on his face.

"You knew that Bella looks just like Annette. She even acts like her," I answered.

He quickly wiped the smirk off his face and sighed. "Yes…I knew for awhile now," he told me.

"You didn't care to share this information with me?" I asked.

"You were too busy trying to kill me to care," he answered.

I sighed, putting my hands on his desk. "Bella is her descendent?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, she is," he replied.  
"So…that means Annette did move on and had a family over her own? Did she live a happy life?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know what happened to her, Edward…I didn't see her again after she tried to attack me in the hospital after I told her that you had died," he replied.

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "I did however, look up information on her, the best I could. If she lived a happy life, I don't know, what I do know is that she was born in 1902...and died in 1924," he admitted to me, placing a file in front of me.

"What? She was only twenty-two!" I exclaimed.

"Before you start screaming at me, look at what is in that folder," he told me.

I opened the folder and read over the information before me. The cause of her death…childbirth. I let out a sigh and sat down feeling my legs give away. Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know this is difficult for you to learn, Edward…" he started.

"You don't know how I'm feeling!" I snapped.

Carlisle stood up and stood in front of me. "If you were wondering how she felt towards the end of her life, there is one more thing on that file," he answered. I looked at the file again as I read about the Swan family history. I let out an unneeded breath. "Edward Swan…" Carlisle stated.

"I can read Carlisle, I know what it says," I answered.

"Before you start telling how much I betrayed you again, think of this, think of it Edward, you would've died in that hospital. You would've died and Annette would've blamed me yet. She would've cursed my name still. Your fates were sealed with death," he answered.

"If I had died I would be with Annette now," I told him.

Carlisle stared at me as I tried to come to terms with what I listening to. "Edward, I'm not as evil as whoever took you made me out to be. I did what I thought was best, I did what I thought was right. I turned you into this, hoping to help you come to terms with what you had become, but you were taken before I got the chance to show you the other way. Look at my family, Edward, do you see them miserable? If I was evil as you believe I am, don't you think my family would be miserable or as evil as I am?" He asked.

I leaned back in the seat. "And the fact that Bella's still alive and practically part of this family is another tip off. I love and adore my family. I love Esme as much as you loved Annette and from what I have seen so far, as much as you love Bella," he added.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

"Really? My daughter, Alice, has been having conflicting visions the past two months. She would see the outcome of your decisions if you killed Bella…and what would happen if you give in…" Carlisle started.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

I suddenly had the older vampire pinned against the wall. I heard his family come in. "Carlisle!" I heard Esme exclaim.

"Get off him!" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett stay where you are," Carlisle answered.

Everyone was silent and I glared into Carlisle's eyes. "Edward, it's not too late," he told me.

"I will never join your coven!" I snapped.

I threw Carlisle down on the floor. "I got the answers I wanted," I muttered as I went to leave. I hid in the trees after climbing back out the window. I watched as Esme embraced her husband with the fear showing in her eyes. I saw the love and the devotion in their eyes as they embraced each other. I felt the envy and the pain rush through me. I climbed down from the tree and ran from the Cullen house.

**(Bella's House)**

I climbed through Bella's window, standing at the foot of her bed. I watched her sleep, she looked like an angel. I walked over and stroked her cheek softly. "Edward…" she sighed in her sleep. I closed my eyes and leaned forward slightly.

"So beautiful," I whispered.

I brushed my lips over hers for a brief second before standing in the shadows of her room, watching her sleep all night long, and hearing her say my name as she slept.


	15. Longing

**Author's Note: Okay people, I want you to all know that Bella is nowhere near related to Edward AT ALL. Annette's son was not Edward's son, not possible because Edward and Annette were 17 and 16 when he supposedly died. She was 22 when she died giving birth to her son. I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Update: Grandpa's doing well still they're starting therapy on him today.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 15: Longing

**(Bella's POV)**

I sighed as I sat in chemistry, half paying attention to what the teacher was saying. My mind was wandering to the vampire who had rejected my heart. I swallowed, I wasn't going to cry in school, that was just so stupid to do. If I started crying the teacher would ask me what was wrong and how could I answer them?

After class, I was walking down the hall when Angela hurried over to me. "Bella, there's a guy standing by your truck asking for you," she informed. I gave her a quizzical look and followed her out of the parking lot.

When I got to where I parked my truck and I saw Edward leaning against it. "Well, you're the last person I expected to see," I commented. He looked over at me and let out a sigh, standing in front of me.

"I wanted to apologize for running off like that," he answered.

I bit my lower lip, staring down at the ground. "There's more about me that you don't know about," he told me.

"Edward, I know nothing about you, you won't ell me," I answered.

He sighed. "I'll tell you everything if you just come with me," he told me, holding out his hand to me. I glanced over at the school before looking back at him.

"I trust you," I answered, slipping my warm hand into his cold on.

I took my truck keys and threw them on the seat for Andy to find after school. He led me over to his Volvo that was parked across the street.

**(Forest)**

He pulled up to his part of the forest and we got out of the car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

He held out his hand again and I took it. He pulled me onto his back and ran through the trees.

We finally came to his meadow once again and he let m go. "What do you want to know about me?" He asked.

"Everything," I replied.

I honestly wanted to know everything about him. He sat down on the ground across from me. "You already know my name, Edward Masen. I was born in Chicago in 1901. In 1918 I was dying of the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle was my family's doctor, apparently he made a promise to my mother he would save me and that's when he turned me," he explained. I listened to him, drawing my knees up to my chest. "I woke up alone in this room…I didn't remember where I was or anything. The last three days were fuzzy and I remember that my throat burned, my God did it burn," he said quietly.

"You were alone when you finished changing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was told that I was left abandoned in the hospital after Carlisle bit me. I was then told I was in Volterra, Italy. That the leader of the coven, Aro, wanted to speak with me," Edward replied.

I listened to him tell his story some more. "Aro told me all these horrible things about Carlisle. The more he told me the more I hated Carlisle. I wanted to kill him. Aro taught me how to hunt and everything. After I lived there a little over ten years…Aro asked me to join his coven after he realized that I had the gift of reading minds," he explained.

"Did…" I started.

"No, I didn't want to join him. Our ideas differed, I felt like there was more out there to see instead of being trapped in a castle for eternity. I don't know about you but I'd get pretty bored," he quipped.

I laughed slightly. "I also wanted to find someone…I came back to America and went to Chicago, but she was no longer there. I only recently found out what had happened to her," he added quietly.

"Her?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "She was my fiancé. I just found out that she died only a few years after she thought I did," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He was suddenly very close to me. I swallowed when our faces got closer together. He pressed his forehead to mine, letting out a deep breath. "I can never hurt you Bella," he whispered, moving his hand over my face. He pulled back slightly. "I never want to hurt you," he murmured. I nodded my head slowly as he placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward, brushing his lips over mine. I took his hands from my shoulders and placed them on my waist.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was on top of me. I moaned softly into his mouth as he moved his hands along my sides. I had my hands on his arms, closing my eyes as I felt his lips brush over my neck. My left hand left his arm and moved up to his face. I felt his lips skim over the skin on my wrist, but before I could react I suddenly felt a sharp pain rush through my wrist. "Oh my God! What have I done?!" I heard him exclaim. Before I could ask what he was talking about I suddenly felt the burning sensation going through my arm. Edward had bitten me.


	16. The Last Straw

Chapter 16: The Last Straw

**(Edward's POV)**

I don't know what came over me. I just felt her hand on my face and the smell of her blood was just so tempting. I didn't even know I had bitten her until I tasted her blood. I pulled back in disbelief. "Oh my God! What have I done?!" I exclaimed. I saw the confusion for her face for a brief second before the pain of the venom rush through her.

"Oh God! Edward it burns!" She shrieked.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I told her.

I started to panic, but I had to stop the venom before it was too late. "I'll make it stop, I'll make it stop," I assured her. I lifted her wrist to my mouth and started to suck the venom out. Her screams were almost unbearable.

After what felt like forever, her screams turned to whimpers and I could taste her blood instead of the venom. I held her in my arms, rocking back and forth. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," I told her. I knew if I could cry, I would be.

**(Alice's POV)**

I ran through the forest, I had seen what had happened. "BELLA!" I shouted. I was able to find the meadow I saw in my vision. I saw Edward sitting on the ground, cradling Bella in his arms, rocking back and forth.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept saying to her.

Bella was sitting in his arms, whimpering softly. I saw the teeth marks on her wrist that Edward was holding against his chest. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to do it," he whispered softly. He kissed her forehead, holding her even closer when he saw me standing in the trees. "Stay away," he told me.

"Edward…what happened?" I asked him.

"I bit her, what do you think I did?" He answered.

He held Bella as close as he could when I stepped a little closer. "I said stay away!" he snapped.

"Okay, I'll stay right here," I answered.

Edward calmed down and just cradled Bella in his arms. "I promised I wouldn't hurt her…" he murmured.

"Edward, Carlisle can…" I started.

"I will bring her back when I'm ready!" Edward hissed.

I sighed and left him alone, knowing I couldn't get Bella away from him without a fight.

**(Edward's POV)**

I looked down at Bella to see her falling in and out of consciousness. A dry sob escaped my lips as I held her close. I kept apologizing to her again and again.

**(That Night)**

I carried Bella to the Cullen house. She was still unconscious, I knew Carlisle would now what to do. I knocked on the door and held Bella in the bridal position when Esme opened the door. I knew she saw the pain in my eyes because I saw the compassion in hers. "I didn't mean to do it…" I told her, my voice breaking. She opened the door a little wider and let me in.

I walked into the living room and I saw Emmett jump up from his seat on the couch. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett," Esme said quietly, getting him to stop.

"Esme, how could you let him in this house after he tried to kill Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

I held Bella in my arms. "Please…where's Carlisle?" I asked. I looked up when Carlisle walked down the stairs. "Carlisle, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt her, it just happened," I rambled. He walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," he answered.

I reluctantly handed Bella's unconscious body over to him. "Is she going to be okay? I don't know what your psychic said she saw in her visions, but I wasn't trying to kill her, I was trying to get the venom out," I tried to explain.

"Edward, she's going to be fine, she just needs rest," Carlisle answered.

I stood there, looking at the glares I was receiving. I stared down at the floor, closing my eyes tight. "Do you need anything?" Esme asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders while her other hand was on my shoulder.

"No…no…I don't need anything thank you," I replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, he attacks Carlisle three times and you still welcome him with open arms?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, stop," Esme answered.

"This is stupid! He's not like us!" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked towards the stairs. "I have to go, I can't stay here," I told her, pulling away. I ran out of the house before she could stop me.

**(Airport)**

I ran all the way to the airport. I sat down in one of the chairs and took out my cell phone. I pushed #1 on my speed dial, hesitating with pushing talk. I swallowed and let out a shaky sigh. I was a monster, I almost killed the one person who meant the world to me. I pushed the talk button and held the phone to my ear. "Aro…I changed my mind…I'll join you," I said into the phone.

"Jane will be at the airport waiting for you, you'll know how to find her," Aro answered.

"Yes…I know," I told him.

"Welcome to the Volturi Edward," Aro answered before hanging up.


	17. Given Hearts

Chapter 17: Given Hearts

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up, my vision was fuzzy for a minute. "She's awake!" I heard Alice announce. I sat up, looking around as Carlisle walked in.

"What happened?" I asked.

Alice sat down next to me and I looked at my wrist to see it bandaged up. I suddenly remembered and got up from bed. "Edward, where is he?" I asked. Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders and had me sit back down. "Where is he Carlisle? Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's gone Bella," he replied.

"What? No…no, no, no he can't be gone. He can't, he has to be up in his meadow like he always is when he gets upset," I answered.

"Emmett and Jasper just got back, he's not there," Alice answered quietly.

I shook my head. "No he didn't leave me," I insisted.

"Bella, he's gone," Alice answered.

I let out a sob. "No! HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T HURT ME!" I shouted.

"He almost killed you!" Alice exclaimed.

"But he didn't! He didn't kill me!" I answered.

I tried to stand up. "Bella you need to settle down," Carlisle answered.

"NO!" I screamed.

I got up and ran out the door. "Bella!" Alice called.

**(Meadow)**

I searched for the meadow for four hours. "EDWARD! EDWARD!" I shouted as I pushed the twigs back, revealing the meadow. I swallowed when it was empty. I sat down on the damp grass with tears in my eyes. Edward was gone. "Where did he go?" I asked Alice, who I know was standing behind me. Alice walked over and sat next to me.

"He went to Volterra," she replied sadly.

I swallowed and the tears started streaming down my face. I knew what that meant, Alice had warned me. "No," I sobbed with my head in my hands. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me gently. "He didn't mean to hurt me, I know he didn't mean to hurt me," I sobbed.

"We know," Alice answered.

I got up and went to run off when Alice grabbed me. "Come on Bella, I'll drive you home," she said sadly. I nodded and followed her down the mountain.

**(Home)**

I didn't even say goodbye to Alice. I just got out of her car and ran as fast as I could to the house. "Oh good Bella you're home…" Renee started. I ran right by her and bolted for the stairs. "Bella!?" She called worriedly.

"Just leave me alone!" I called back to her.

I went into my room and I saw Andy standing in there. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Came to find my jacket, since you've been stealing my stuff out of my room," he answered.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

"I'm going sheesh," he muttered leaving.

I slammed the door once he was gone and I leaned against it with a sob. I put my head in my hands as I slid to the floor, sobbing.

After what seemed like hours, I lifted my head. I ran over to my dresser and pulled out the money I had been saving from work. I stuck it into the pocket of my jeans and grabbed my passport that was sitting on top of my dresser. I opened the window to my room and started climbing down the tree. "Since when did you become a monkey?" Alice asked. I let out a shriek and lost my grip, falling from my window when someone caught me. "Nice catch Emmett," Alice commented.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

Emmett set me down and they gave me amused grins. "Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Well you're here so you know where I was going," I answered crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, you're not going to Volterra, that's suicide," Jasper told me.

I glared at them. "Edward's joining the Volturi because of me!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, you're a human wanting to walk into a castle filled with vampires that LIVE to drink human blood!" Alice answered.

"Then you go after him!" I snapped.

Alice grabbed my arms. "Bella, he's gone," she told me. I lowered my head, sniffling softly. Alice hugged my gently, rubbing my back.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," I sobbed.

"It's not your fault," she assured me.

No matter what Alice said, I knew it was my fault that Edward had gone to Volterra and joined the Volturi all because of me.

**Author's Note/Update: Hey everyone it's me again lol. i know the chapters are short, sorry about that, but things have been a little hectic around here. As for an update, grandpa is trying to do things on his own and we're trying to get him into rehab for some hardcore therapy so my grandmother can move him back home to Michigan. As of right now we're not sure what's going to happen. Hopefully things will go up or us instead of down like it had been the last two days. Thank you for your prayers and support.**

**Arwennicole**


	18. The New Coven

Chapter 18: The New Coven

**(Edward's POV)**

I pulled on my cloak and looked down at myself with a sigh. This was my new life; I wish I could say I was happy about it. I let out a deep breath as I left my room and walked down the hall.

I walked into the library to see Aro there. "I hope everything is to your satisfaction in your room," Aro commented.

"It'll do," I answered.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "We'll have some…guests later on, Edward," he informed. I nodded my head slowly and went over to the bookshelves, closing my eyes. My mind kept going back to Bella and let out an unneeded breath. I looked at the bookshelf and spotted a book that I recognized from Bella's room. I took it off the shelf and sat down.

"Wuthering Heights…" I said to myself as I opened the book.

**(Later that Day)**

I walked into the large room where Aro and everyone else stood and let out a sigh as the humans were brought in. Some looked frightened, some looked amused, none of them knew their lives were going to end right here. "Edward, you can have the first pick," Aro told me, his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I walked up behind one of the humans, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her close. She let out a blood curling scream when she saw my eyes and the rest of the Volturi attacked.

"Please don't kill me!" She shrieked, tears showing in her eyes.

I stopped when I looked into her eyes, they brown. "_Edward it burns!_" Bella's voice shrieked in my head. I suddenly released my grip, as if her touched burned me.

"What's the matter Edward?" Aro asked walking up to me.

"I'm not that thirsty," I lied, stepping back from the girl.

"You'll get used to the customs here," Aro informed.

I nodded and quickly left the room. I leaned against the wall and winced when I suddenly heard the young woman's screams. I covered my ears and sunk to the floor. I heard them coming so I got up from the floor and ran to my room.

I closed the door and leaned against it, pressing my hand against my forehead. "What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself. I sat down on the chair in my room, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I used to be able to hunt a human without a problem. "Bella," I whispered closing my eyes. I missed her, I missed seeing her, I missed talking to her. I just plain missed her. I got up and left the room to talk to Aro again.

As I walked down the hall towards Aro's study, I heard him talking to Jane. "There is a change in him Aro. I don't think it's nerves that made him change his mind about killing that girl," Jane told him.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

"Carlisle's "family" is in Forks and from what you read in the boy's mind he was getting close to that family," she answered.

"Don't be foolish, I took that boy 88 years ago to prevent Carlisle from manipulating his mind," Aro told her.

I leaned back against the wall as I read Aro's mind of that night.

**(Aro's Memories)**

_**I saw Aro walk into the room to my prone form. "Can't have Carlisle brainwashing him into his "vegetarian" ways," Aro commented.**_

"_**Annette…" I called in pain.**_

_**I saw through Aro's eyes of me shaking and screaming in pain. Aro picked me up and left the house afterwards.**_

**(End Memories)**

I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. Everything Carlisle said was true. It was all true…Aro had kidnapped me. Aro made me the monster that I am.


	19. Pieces of Me

Chapter 19: Pieces of Me

**(Bella's POV)**

I sighed as I lied in my bed, staring up into the ceiling. I had been very miserable since Edward left for Volterra. I could eat, I couldn't sleep. I would just go to school and come home. I hardly hung out with anyone anymore. I sighed as I got up from bed, changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and grabbed my jacket. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, grabbed my money, and climbed out the window.

**(La Push)**

I stood outside when Jacob came out. "Bella, is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in awhile," Jacob commented. I turned around and looked at him.

"Jacob…can you help me?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip, swallowing hard. "I need to get to Italy," I replied.

"What's in Italy?" He asked.

I let out a deep breath. "My boyfriend, Jacob he's in trouble," I replied. I saw the pain in his eyes and I grabbed his hands. "Jacob, please, I need your help, you once said I could turn to you for anything. I'm turning to you now, will you help me?" I asked. Jacob sighed.

"Of course I'll help you," he answered.

He grabbed my hand and we walked around his house. He pulled out a motorcycle and tossed a helmet to me. "You'll want the fastest way there right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hop on," he told me.

I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist the best I could. He started the motorcycle up and sped off.

**(Airport)**

We stood at the gates and Jacob was still holding onto my hand. "Bella, I want to tell you I'm sorry for how I treated you," he told me.

"You mean for being the stalker you became?" I asked.

Jacob sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that, I'm sorry," he answered. I smiled slightly as I reached up and hugged him tight. He hugged me back. "This bloodsucker is a lucky one," he told me. I pulled back slightly. "You hang out with them all the time, it was only a matter of time before you fell for one," he stated. I bit my lower lip. "I always hoped it would be me," he added.

"I'm sorry," I answered.

Jacob kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I hugged him back, closing my eyes. My flight was called and Jacob let me go. I kissed his cheek and went to hand the woman my ticket. I looked over my shoulder at him. He gave me a small wave and I stared at the floor for a second before waving back. I turned and walked onto the plane.

**(Plane)**

I sat in my seat and looked at the crescent shaped scar on my wrist where Edward had bitten me. I moved my fingers over the cool area and sat back in my seat. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Edward.

**(Volterra)**

I walked into the city, feeling my heart hammer against my chest. I looked around, wondering how I could find Edward in this place. I saw a group of people standing by the door and I walked over to the group. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting a tour," a young woman replied.

I stood in the group when the doors opened. We were lead down a hall and into a very large room. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach when the doors closed and the vampires in front of everyone smiled evilly, but there was on vampire that wasn't there, Edward. "Oh my God…" I whispered. They were going to kill us all. I looked around the room trying to find a way out, some kind of door, anything. I broke away from the group when I saw one of the other closed doors and started banging on it. "EDWARD!" I shouted. I felt a grip on my arm and I turned around to stare into the red eyes of one of the Volturi.

"I knew there was a reason why he wouldn't hurt a human anymore!" She hissed.

I felt the terror rush through my veins as the vampire who looked like just a young child, shoved me hard against a wall. "I think I'll enjoy kill you," she commented.

"Jane no!" A voice ordered.

Jane hissed and let me drop to the floor. "Edward's human hm?" The leader asked. He walked over and pulled me up from the floor. "Jane, go get Edward," he ordered. Jane glared at me before she left the room.

"Welcome to Volterra, I am Aro," he informed.

I swallowed and tried to pull my arm from his grasp, only to feel it tighten, any harder and he would snap it in two. The doors opened and I let out a sigh of relief. "Edward!" I called. Edward stopped short when he saw me.

"Bella…" he said quietly.


	20. Edward's Test

Chapter 20: Edward's Test

**(Edward's POV)**

I saw Bella standing there in Aro's grasp and I suddenly felt the horror rush through me. "Bella…" I trailed off. What was she doing here?

"Ah so proves our point that you do know her," Aro commented.

"Let her go, Aro," I answered.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

I looked over at Bella. "You shouldn't have come," I told her. Bella looked into my eyes and I knew she could see that they were black.

"You must be thirsty Edward, you haven't had any blood for a week," he commented.

Jane walked over with a dagger and Aro held Bella's arm up. "NO!" I shouted. Felix and Demetri held me back. "DON'T!" I shouted again as Aro held the dagger to Bella's arm. I saw Bella struggling to get away and Aro just sneered as he dragged the blade across her arm. Her blood spilt from the gash and went down her arm. I felt my instincts trying to take over. "No, no, no," I kept telling myself. I wasn't gong to attack her, I wasn't going to hurt her.

I felt the venom pooling in my mouth as the smell of her blood kept attacking my senses. "Let him go," Aro ordered. Felix and Demetri let my arms go and stepped back. "Her blood sings to you, I can tell," Aro sneered.

"I'm not going to hurt her," I answered.

I closed my eyes tight. "I'm not going to hurt her, you can't make me," I told him.

"Such a shame to leave this blood to waste," Aro commented.

I saw one of them get close to Bella and I did the first thing I thought of. I ran over and shoved Aro away and grabbed Bella, having her stand behind me. "STAY BACK!" I shouted at them, glaring.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Edward, she is a human, you are a vampire. You know the rules that we're not supposed to be exposed to humans," Aro pointed out.

"She hasn't told a soul," I answered.

Aro sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Felix, Demetri, take these two to Edward's room and stand guard. No one goes in or out," he informed. They grabbed us both and pulled out of the room.

**(Room)**

They shoved us into my room and we heard them lock the door. "What does this prove?" Bella asked.

"He's waiting to see how long it'll take for me to kill you," I answered.

Bella sat down and I looked at the gash on her arm. "Here," I murmured. I ripped some of my cloak and wrapped it around her arm.

"Edward how long can they keep us in here?" She asked.

"As long as they want," I replied.

I sat down in the other chair and let out a deep breath. "Edward, you haven't hunted at all?" She asked.

"No," I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I looked over at her. "I haven't been able to hunt since I bit you," I told her.

"That was almost two months ago, Aro said you haven't hunted in almost a week," she answered.

"I've tried to hunt trust me, but every single time I attack a human I keep thinking of you," I told her.

Bella pulled her knees up to chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. I walked over and had her stand up. I didn't care about my thirst or anything. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back, and I heard her sniffle. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again," she told me. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I was trying to protect you," I answered.

She let out a sigh. "Edward, I can take care of myself," she stated. I pulled back, placing my hands on her face.

"Bella, this is dangerous, the Volturi are nothing like the Cullens," I answered.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm not a Cullen," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, you have the kind nature that any of the other Cullens have. You didn't kill me," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to," I answered.

"But you didn't," she told me.

Bella bit her lower lip and rested her head on my chest. I kept my arms around her and let out a sigh. "God help us," I whispered quietly.

**(Forks: Carlisle's POV)**

I got out of my car and went into the house. "We're leaving," I informed.

"What? Where are we going?" Rosalie asked, coming down the stairs.

I threw the plane tickets down and Esme looked at them. "We're going to get Bella and Edward out of there," I told them.

"How do we even know they're alive? They're blocking Alice's visions," Jasper answered as we grabbed what we needed.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "We just have to hope that they're still alive," I told them.

"Why Edward? I can see why we'd rescue Bella, but Edward is the one who got her in this mess in the first place," Rosalie answered.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Edward has always been part of this family, Rosalie. Even when he hasn't been here he has ALWAYS been welcomed into this family. We protect our family, I failed to protect Edward before, I'm not making that mistake again," I told her. Esme placed her hand on my arm and I looked over at her. "I have to try," I added.

"Guys, let's get what we need and get out," Esme answered after a couple of minutes.

I grabbed my keys and we got into our cars, speeding off towards the airport.

**Author's Note/Update: Hey guys I'm here to give you some more updates. Doctors told us that the swelling in grandpa's head has come back, but yesterday grandpa hugged me for the first time since his stroke. So gives us hope that he knows who we are still. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter :).**


	21. Carlisle's Deal

Chapter 21: Carlisle's Deal

**(Carlisle's POV)**

We walked into the castle and Aro stood in the room with a smile on his face. "Ah Carlisle, my dear friend welcome," he greeted.

"Where are they Aro?" I demanded.

"Who?" Aro asked.

"Where are Edward and Bella?!" Emmett demanded.

"Oh them…Edward is safe, I'm not sure about the girl though. Edward has been starving himself so I locked them in a room together," Aro answered.

Aro looked over at me with a grin. "We want Edward and Bella returned to us now," I ordered.

"Carlisle, do you honestly believe I would let someone as gifted as Edward go?" Aro asked.

"Edward is still out of control. He hasn't had the proper teaching…" I started.

"What would you have taught him? That eating a deer is better than his natural food source?" Aro asked.

"My family try to live among the human kind. We don't want to keep hiding," I answered.

Aro sighed. "Why is this boy so important to you Carlisle?" He asked.

"That boy has been like the closest person I have ever had to a son and you took him," I answered.

Aro started laughing. "You really think your little sob story will release Edward?" He asked.

"How about I fight you. If I win, you let all of us go including Edward and Bella. If I lose, I'll join your coven," I negotiated.

"Carlisle don't!" Esme exclaimed grabbing onto my arm.

The leader of the Volturi stared at me for a minute. "You would give your freedom for the boy and the human?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered

"I believe you have yourself a wager," Aro told me.

Emmett looked over at me. "Carlisle are you crazy?!" he exclaimed. I sighed as I took off my jacket and handed it to Esme.

"I have to," I answered.

I rolled up my sleeves and Aro just sneered at me as we started to slowly circle each other. "You really think you'll just walk right out of here with that boy?" Aro asked.

"I'll die trying," I answered.

"That can be arranged," Aro told me.

I was suddenly thrown back against the wall and Aro had his hand around my throat. I kicked him in the stomach, making him let me go. I ducked when he threw a punch and tried to hit him back when he dodged my attack.

We fought for what felt like forever. Aro grabbed me and threw me down onto the floor. I went to stand up when a dagger was held in front of my face. "You lose," he informed. Aro was suddenly knocked off his feet and Edward was standing there.

"It's not over yet," Edward answered.

Edward turned around and helped me up from the floor. "You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I assured him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

Edward let out a sigh. "Carlisle, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he told me.

"Don't worry about it," I answered.

Edward then glared at Aro. "All this new life I was told that Carlisle abandoned me! When that wasn't true!" he snapped.

"Watch it boy," Aro answered.

I stood in front of Edward. "Edward, get the family out of here," I told him. I saw him grab Bella and went to leave with the family when Aro went after them.

"I don't think so!" Aro snapped.

"Leave my family alone!" I answered charging at him.


	22. Freedom

Chapter 22: Freedom

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I tackled Aro to the ground to keep him away from my family. Aro hissed as he grabbed me and threw me across the room. I flew back and hit the wall. I landed on my feet in the crouched position in front of Aro. "Carlisle Cullen, I believe you are the biggest fool i have ever known," Aro commented. I glared at him.

"I'm usually not one to fight, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy my family," I answered.

Aro laughed. "Family? You really think that I'm after the whole family?" He asked. I stayed in my crouched position. "I just want the boy. I was close to having him, but whatever you said has affected him. He detests human blood now," he muttered. I felt the relief rush through me, Edward had seen the light. "Don't matter, your family has to go somewhere after I kill you," Aro commented.

"I don't think so," I answered.

Aro grinned evilly as he also got into the crouching position and we attacked each other again. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the nearest wall. "I'm sorry that it has to end this way my old friend," he told me.

"I hope you rot in hell," I answered.

"I'm already there," Aro hissed as he threw me across the room.

**(Edward's POV)**

I held onto Bella's hand once we left the castle. I could see the images of the fight in my head and the odds weren't looking good for Carlisle. "I have to go back in there," I insisted.

"Edward no, you're weak with thirst," Bella answered, holding onto my arm.

"He's my dad! I have to go in there!" I insisted.

I pulled my hand from her grip. "I'm going with you," Emmett told me.

"Me too," Jasper put in.

All three of us went back inside.

**(Inside)**

We ran back into the room to see Carlisle on the floor in pain, Jane was there with her hand held out in front of her. "HEY!" Emmett shouted running over to Jane. I ran over to Carlisle and helped him sit up.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "I'll be fine," he assured me, his hand on my arm.

"Jasper," I called.

Jasper walked over and we helped him up. "You lose Aro, again," I told him as we helped Carlisle out of the castle.

"Trust me boy, you haven't seen the last of me," I heard Aro say.

I stopped and looked over at Aro. "You are the last person I am afraid of," I answered. I glared at the much older vampire as I helped Carlisle out of the castle.

**(Outside)**

Jasper and I set Carlisle down and Esme ran over to her husband. "Carlisle..." she started. I watched as Carlisle embraced his wife with a sigh.

"I'm okay, don't worry," he assured her.

I looked around and before i could react, I felt a pair of small, warm arms around my neck. I hugged Bella back, letting out a deep breath. She bit herl ower lip as she clung to me. "Let's go home," I whispered to her. She smiled up at me and we slowly left the castle. I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I saw Aro. I wrapped my arm around Bella as we made our way to the airport.

**(Forks: Three Weeks Later)**

I stood at the edge of the forest with Carlisle. "I think, Edward, it is time for me to introduce you to an easier way of life," he told me. I let out an unneeded breath as we both ran through the trees.

I sat in the bushes, watching a herd of deer, the smell of animals wasn't to my liking, but it was better than attacking an innocent human. Something I just can't touch anymore without feeling guilty. We traveled up the side of my mountain and I heard something trying to sneak up behind us. I heard a loud growl and I turned around to see a mountain lion. The large cat pounced on me and I grabbed the large cat throwing it to the ground. The car hissed and tried to hit me, when I grabbed the mountain lion's head and snapped it's neck. I looked over to see Carlisle already feeding on another mountain lion that had attacked him. I kneeled over the corpse and leaned forward, sinking my teeth into the animal's neck. For the first time in my life, I drank animal blood. Never again to hurt another human being.


	23. Never Giving Up

Chapter 23: Never Giving Up

**(Bella's POV)**

The last few weeks had been amazing since Edward had come back and he was trying to change. My life felt complete for the first time in a long time.

I was up in my room doing my homework when I had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing there. "Spying on me?" I asked. He laughed slightly, sitting down on my bed.

"Just watching," he replied.

I saw that his eyes were no longer the bright red color like they usually were. They were a beautiful caramel brown now. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him. I stood in front of him and reached out, moving my hand over his cheek. He started to lean into my touch, but pulled away. "Bella, I almost killed you the last time you did that," he reminded me.

"But you saved me," I answered.

He let out a sigh and I kneeled in front of him, holding his hands in mine. "Edward, I don't think you can hurt me. You've tried before," I reminded him. He closed his eyes and I gently pressed my lips to his. "You protected me from the Volturi," I added. Edward held my face in his hands.

"You are my life now, Bella," he answered.

I smiled and hugged him. Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed the side of my head. "Everything's going to be okay now," he assured me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know," I answered.

He wrapped is arms around me and we sat in the comfortable silence of my room. Things were going the way we want it. Everything was perfect.

**(The Next Day)**

I went downstairs for school and went to grab the truck keys when Andy grabbed them. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What are you whining about? Some guy is sitting outside asking for you," Andy answered.

I walked over to the window to see Edward parked outside, leaning against his Volvo. "Bella, who's your new friend?" Renee asked. I glanced at her.

"Edward Masen, he moved in with the Cullens," I replied.

"That's so nice that Carlisle takes in all those teenagers," Renee commented.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I answered as I left the house.

I walked over to Edward and he opened the door for me. "Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," I answered, getting in.

Edward started his car and we drove to school. "Are you sure you can handle yourself in a school?" I asked him.

"I'm sure," he assured me.

I smiled slightly and sat back in my seat.

**(School)**

Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side of the car, opening the door for me. I grabbed my bag and got out. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand rested on my hip as we walked towards the school. I wrapped my arm around his back with a smile. Everything was great now that Edward was back in my life. "Tell me what you're thinking," he told me as we walked up the stairs. I smiled slightly.

"I'm just happy to be here with you," I answered.

He chucked lightly. "You are something else Bella Swan," he told me. I smiled and leaned against him as we walked down the hall.

Later on in the day, Edward and I walked into the cafeteria with everyone else. Edward held onto my hand as the doors opened and we walked in. Edward suddenly stopped. "What is it?" I asked. His face was stone for a minute before he finally relaxed.

"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about," he assured me.

He kissed the top of my hand and we went over to the lunch table with everyone else.

Later that day after school, Edward was walking towards his car with me in tow. I started realizing that we were moving really fast. "Edward what's going on?" I asked.

"Just get in and don't ask questions," he replied opening the door for me.

I got into the car and he got into his side. "Edward…" I started.

"Hush," he hissed.

He looked over his shoulder as he backed out before he sped out of the parking lot. "We're being watched," he finally told me.

"By who?" I asked.

"Aro's spies," he replied.

"Does he never give up?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

He looked into his rearview mirror at a van that was following us. "The fools, I heard their thoughts," he muttered. I looked over my shoulder, but the van was suddenly gone. "Hold on," he told me.

"What…" I started.

I let out a gasp when the van smashed against the side of Edward's car. "Hold on," he told me again as he slammed on the gas pedal and we sped off. The van was catching up with us and they slammed into the side of the car again. Edward growled as we were suddenly knocked off the road.

"Edward what do they want!?" I exclaim.

"Use you to get to me," he replied.

He suddenly slammed on the breaks. "Get out," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Forget it!" he hissed.

Before I could even blink, I was out of the car and on Edward's back. "Hold onto me," he told me. I gripped my arms around him as he ran through the trees. He stopped running and climbed up the nearest tree. Edward put me down on one of the branches there. "Give me your jacket," he instructed. I slipped out of my jacket and he took it. "Wait here for me," he added. I nodded and he jumped out of the tree.

I sat in the cold and the rain for what felt like forever when Edward finally came back. "Okay, I think I got rid of them," he murmured.

"Where's my jacket?" I asked.

"I had to leave it," he replied.

"I'm freezing," I hissed quietly.

He took off his jacket and put it around me. I slid my arms into the sleeves, smelling his scent, but the jacket was still cold. "Come on," he told me, pulling me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around him again. "Better hold on tight spider monkey," he informed. I held onto him as he jumped from tree to tree back to his house.


	24. Protecting Bella

Chapter 24: Protecting Bella

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I had taken Bella safely home and went back to where Aro's spies attacked us. I walked over to my car to see the huge dent in my side of the car. I cursed and kicked the tire of the car. One thing was for sure, I had to protect Bella, I wasn't going to let Aro take her away from me.

I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree, rubbing my forehead out of habit. I let out a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest as I tried to think of how to protect Bella from Aro. "It's never easy falling in love with a human," a voice commented. I looked over to see Carlisle standing there.

"Spying on me now too?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled lightly as he walked over to me, standing next to me. "And what do you mean falling for a human? Esme's a vampire," I pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she was a vampire when I first met her," he answered.

I looked over at him with a quizzical look. Carlisle leaned against the tree across from me. "I had met Esme years and years ago, when she was only sixteen. She was a crazy young girl, she climbed into a tree but she fell out of it and broke her leg. She was brought to my hospital and I treated her. Never in my life have I ever seen a more beautiful girl in my life. After treating her leg, I kept a close eye on Esme, just to see if she was okay. When it came time for me to move on, I moved to the next town and I never saw Esme again," he explained.

"But…" I started.

Carlisle sighed sadly as he got into the story about Esme's abusive husband, the loss of her child, and when she tried to commit suicide. "She didn't want to live, but you turned her anyways?" I asked. He was quiet for the longest time.

"For awhile she wouldn't forgive me for turning her. She told me when she first realized what she was that she didn't even want to live, she wanted to die," he admitted.

Carlisle played with the ring on his left hand. "I can see why you are troubled Edward, I can see why you want to do everything in your power to protect Bella," he added. I nodded my head slowly.

"How can I protect her from our world? One way or another Carlisle she's going to die because of me," I answered as I sat down on the ground staring at my wrecked car.

Carlisle sat down as well and we sat in silence for the longest time. "You forget that you now have a family that loves Bella as much as you do. We won't let anything happen to her either," he assured me.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Carlisle," I answered.

The much older vampire closed his mouth and let out an unneeded breath. "How much did Esme mean to you that day in the morgue Carlisle? Did you really feel something or just another human you thought shouldn't die in their prime?" I asked him. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Esme meant as much to me that day, as much as Bella meant to you when Aro tried to kill her," he replied.

I was silent and Carlisle got up from the ground. "Come on, Edward, let's go home," he told me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. I followed him back home, thinking of Carlisle's story about Esme.

**(Home)**

I walked into the house and looked around the cozy little home they had setup for themselves. Still amazed me of the lovely home they had when it was just for show. I never had much of a home for many years. I just stayed in one place until people got suspicious of all the killings in one area of the city.

I went into the kitchen and sat at one of the stools there, took out an apple out of the basket that was sitting on the counter, and tossed it back and forth between my hands. I kept thinking over and over in my head what Aro was thinking of what I would do to Bella.

**(Flashback)**

_**I sat in my room while Bella was asleep on the floor. I had my cloak sitting over her as a makeshift blanket. The smell of her blood was driving me wild, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I stood up and walked over to my barred windows when I suddenly heard new thoughts. "Carlisle…" I whispered. I walked over and covered Bella's mouth. She woke up with a small gasp, exactly why I covered her mouth. I gestured for her to be quiet.**_

"_**Edward…" she whispered.**_

"_**Shh…I need your help," I answered.**_

_**She nodded and I took off the cloth was wrapped around her arm. "Edward…" she started again.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Bella, I need you to scream and act like I'm attacking you," I explained to her quietly.**_

_**She nodded and the blood started spilling from her wound again. "NO EDWARD DON'T!" She screamed.**_

"_**Shut up!" I fake snapped.**_

_**The door opened and the two guards came in after awhile and Bella acted to be dead. I stood up and looked at the two vampires in front of me. "Problem solved," I told them. I grabbed the torch that was on the wall and lit them both on fire. I grabbed Bella and had her bury her head in my chest as the two vampire guards burned. "Come on, Carlisle's in trouble," I told her. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of my room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

I suddenly became aware that someone else was in the kitchen with me. Esme was standing across from me. "You saved my husband's life," she told me. I leaned against the counter.

"Your husband did everything he could to protect me," I answered.

She nodded with a smile. "Carlisle also told me how concerned you are about Bella's safety. Trust me, we are all worried about her safety," she told me. She reached across the counter

"I'll do anything to protect her Esme, anything," I answered.

"As would we all," Esme told me, placing her hand over mine.

I sighed as I tossed the apple back into the basket, moving my fingers through my hair. "Love is complicated," I muttered. The woman laughed softly.

"That it is," she agreed.

I smiled a little bit and closed my eyes. "I have to go see Bella," I told her. Esme let my hand go as I got up and left the house.

When I got to Bella's house, I climbed up the tree and sat on the branch that was near her window. She had the window closed and locked, so I checked to see if her father's car was in the driveway before I knocked. Bella walked over to the door and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were okay," I replied.

She opened the window and let me in. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She asked.

"I mean with what happened earlier," I replied.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine," she assured me.

I let out a sigh and Bella was suddenly hugging me. "You don't seem okay though," she commented. I hugged her back wit ha sigh.

"Because I know it's my fault that the Volturi are attacking you now," I answered.

"I'm not afraid," she told me.

"No, but I'm afraid for you because the Volturi are relentless and they won't stop just because I led them off the trail. They'll find it again, they'll find us again," I answered.

I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered. Bella wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"I trust you," she whispered.


	25. Someone to Love

Chapter 25: Someone to Love

**(Bella's POV)**

After Edward left later that night, the room suddenly felt very empty without him. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, is someone in there with you?" Renee asked.

"No, mom," I answered

I waited for her to walk away and I closed my eyes as I started to think. Never before had I thought about this when I was hanging out with Alice or something, but ever since I met Edward, I couldn't imagine going on with my life, growing at a human age pace when he's young forever. I let out a sigh as I stared back up at my ceiling. I found myself imagining being with Edward forever.

The next day after school, I bit my lower lip as I took the truck and drove over to the Quiluete Reservation and went up to Jacob's house. I saw him roughhousing with a bunch of his friends until he saw my truck. "Hey Bella!" He called grinning.

"Hey," I answered getting out of the truck.

I closed the door and pocketed my keys. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's important," I replied.

"Sure," he answered.

We started walking into the woods and down our normal paths. "Everything okay with you and the leech?" He asked.

"Jake…" I sighed.

"Sorry…Edward," he amended.

"Everything's fine, he's just trying to get used to being in the Cullen coven and everything," I answered.

Jacob nodded his head slowly as we continued walking. "Jacob…I know the treaty said that the Cullens aren't allowed to create anymore vampires…but what if the person was willing?" I asked. He was quiet for the longest time as we kept walking. I looked into his face to see the anger in his eyes.

"Are you trying to say something to me Bella?" He asked.

I sighed as I rubbed my hands together. "I want to ask Edward to change me," I replied. He suddenly stopped and grabbed my arms.

"Bella are you insane?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" He exclaimed.

I winced as I felt his grip tighten on my arms. "Jacob you're hurting me!" I exclaimed.

"Turning into one of them?! I won't allow it," he snapped.  
"JAKE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I shouted.

I pulled out of his grasp rubbing my aching arms. Jacob stared at me, anger and hurt showing in his eyes. "You really want to be turned into one of them? Something that does the most inhuman, vile thing in the world?" He demanded.

"You know what…forget it…" I muttered.

I rubbed my arms. "Just forget it," I repeated and started walking back towards my truck.

"Bella, Bella wait," he insisted coming after me.

I took out my keys when Jacob stood in front of my truck now. "Bella, wait, you need to hear me out," he told me.

"I don't want to hear you out, Jake, I just want to go," I answered.

I bit my lower lip as I walked to my side of the car. "Don't do this Bella," Jacob insisted.

"It's my choice to make, Jake, not yours," I answered.

I closed the door to my truck and drove off.

I arrived at the Cullen house and got out of my truck. Edward was standing on the porch when he saw me. "Bella…what's going on?" He asked getting off the porch.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alice said she wasn't able to see you," he replied.

I leaned against my truck. "I went to talk to Jake," I told him. Edward was silent for the longest time. "Edward don't, you will not tell me if I can and can't see him. He's my friend…" I muttered.

"He's a werewolf, he's dangerous," he answered.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I need to talk to you about something," I informed.

"About what?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip as I reached out and held his hand. "Edward…I want to become one of you," I replied. He stared at me, then he stepped away.

"No," he answered.

"What?" I asked.

"No, I'm not going to let you turn into one of us," he answered.

I bit my lower lip. "It's not your decision to make, it is mine and I want to be turned," I told him.

"I won't be the one to do it," he answered.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't stopped holding your arm since you got here what's wrong with your arm?" He repeated.

"N--Nothing," I lied.

"You're a bad liar, Bella," he answered.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled the sleeve back, revealing the bruises on my arm. "I'll kill him," he told me.

"Edward don't," I answered.

"He could've killed you," he told me.

"But he didn't. I got him to stop," I answered.

Edward sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "Why can't things just be easy?" He whispered. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his neck as we stood in silence.

"So you won't turn me?" I asked finally.

"No, I won't," he answered.

I let out a deep breath. "Isn't it enough that you have me?" He asked.

"For now," I answered.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, gripping the side of his jacket. The subject about me turning into a vampire was dropped…for now.

**Author's Note: There will be lemons in here eventually, when the time is right. J Just stay patient hehe. Thank you for the support on the story J .**


	26. Amazing

Chapter 26: Amazing

**(Bella's POV)**

After talking with Edward, I went back home and walked right by Andy. "Hey, where have you been? Mom's been looking for you," he commented.

"With Edward," I answered.

"That new weirdo?" Andy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Try new boyfriend, get used to it," I answered going upstairs. I opened my door and gasped when I saw Edward standing there in my room.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I closed my door and locked it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't followed," he replied.

"By who?" I asked.

"You know who," he replied.

I sat down on my bed. "Right, the Volturi," I murmured.

"They're going to try to get you to get to me," he answered, pulling up a chair.

I sighed and leaned against the headboard of my bed, trying to think of what to do. "How are your arms?" He asked.

"They're okay," I replied.

Edward got up and sat across from me on the bed. "Here let me see," he murmured. He took my arms and looked at the bruises on my arms from Jake. I sighed and Edward leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against my arms. It felt good to have his cold lips against the painful bruises. He came to the scar on my wrist from where he bit me and let out an unneeded breath. I turned my arms over so he wouldn't look at the scar. Edward sighed as he gently held my hands. "Don't move," he whispered. I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes. I felt him getting closer, his lips were close to mine and I closed the space between us.

Edward placed his hands on my neck as the kiss deepened. I moved up onto my knees, moving my fingers through his hair. He moved his hands over my back and we ended up backwards onto the bed. His hands moved inside of my jacket. I reached up and started undoing his shirt. Edward pulled back and moved his lips along my neck. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back, giving him better access. His lips trailed up my neck ad over my jaw. I let out a small sigh, and my hands slid down his arms. "Edward…" I whispered softly to him. I let out a gasp as his hand moved under my shirt. I looked towards the door when there was a sudden jiggle on the handle.

"Bella, I thought I told you to stop locking the door," Renee scolded from behind the door.

Edward got off me and quickly hid in the closet. I sat up and fixed my shirt before I went over and unlocked the door. "What are you doing in here?" Renee asked as she looked around the room.

"Nothing, I fell asleep on my bed," I replied, holding up my iPod.

Renee examined the room again. "Dinner's in twenty minutes," she informed.

"Okay," I answered.

She left the room and I sat down on my bed. Edward came out of the closet and sat next to him. "I think that was probably the most awkward moment of my life," I commented. He chuckled softly and held my hand.

Two days later, Edward and I were in the baseball field with the rest of the family. I was sitting in my usual spot behind Esme while Edward was out in the field. "How is Edward doing with you guys?" I asked. Esme smiled slightly.

"He seems to get a long fine with Carlisle and me," she replied.

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

Carlisle hit the ball and ran to first base. "I GOT IT!" Edward shouted. I watched as both Emmett and Edward tried to get the ball when they crashed into each other. Esme and I laughed as the two of them stumbled to the ground.

"He gets along with Emmett pretty well," Esme answered with a laugh.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"If he's not hanging around with Emmett it's Jasper. They have more in common more with being new to the vegetarian diet," Esme explained.

I nodded my head slowly. "Rosalie…not so much…she's still holding a grudge against him with the mistakes he had made," she added quietly.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

Esme choked back a laugh. "That bad?" I asked.

"Alice wasn't too thrilled with Edward's wardrobe that he carried around in his duffle," Esme replied.

"Oh no…" I trailed off.

"Yeah…Edward's staying as far away from her as possible," she answered.

"Alice should remember that he spent all his years alone most of the time," I pointed out.  
"Alice doesn't find that as a good excuse," Esme answered.

I tried not to laugh. "Poor Edward," I sighed. I smiled at Esme, she had a sparkle in her eye since Edward finally joined the family.

"I'm happy that we got him to join us," Esme murmured.

I nodded my head slowly. "Well, he spends most of his time with Carlisle, since Carlisle's been trying to help him with everything since we came back from Volterra," she added.

"Has he…" I trailed off.

The motherly like vampire shook her head. "He hasn't had one urge to attack a human," she answered. I bit my lower lip, for the first time in the longest time, I was truly happy and I knew Edward was too.


	27. The Family

Chapter 27: The Family

**(Esme's POV)**

I smiled as I watched Emmett and Edward goofing around. I was happy to see Edward part of this family now, he deserved to be part of this family. With Bella in his life too, he seemed calmer ever since she was in his life. I never knew Edward before this, but Carlisle had told me about the boy he tried to save but lost for ninety years.

I walked down the stairs from mine and Carlisle's room when I found my husband coming home from the hospital. "You're home early," I commented.

"Would you rather me home late?" He quipped.

I laughed as he placed his hands on my waist and gave me a quick kiss. I kissed him back with a smile, placing my hands over his. "How was the hospital?" I asked.

"Alright, a slow day is a good day," he answered.

He pressed his forehead against mine and I smiled. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, glad to see Edward finally fitting in with this family," I answered.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "The boy you told me stories about for years," I murmured. He stroked my cheek smiling softly.

"The boy whom I have thought of as a son for many years, even while he was missing," he answered.

I smiled as I took his hand and we left the house.

I enjoyed these moments with my husband, when it was just him and me. I cherished these quiet moments. For a long time it just the two of us. From 1921 to 1933 it was just us, where we had moments like these often. I leaned against his side and smiled as his arm wrapped around me. "You are deep in thought my love," he commented. I looked up at him.

"I was just thinking," I answered entwining my fingers with his.  
"Care to share?" He asked.

I wrapped my free arm around his back as we continued walking. "Just things I do remember," I replied. Carlisle kissed the top of my head. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

I smiled as I let him go and climbed up the nearest tree. Carlisle laughed. "At least I'm not the same fragile sixteen-year-old you first met," I quipped. He smiled as he climbed up the tree and sat in the branch across from me.

"I think we are getting way too old for this," he chuckled.

"You're only as old as you feel," I answered.

He smiled and we sat in silence for the longest time. "Have you thought about what would happen if the Volturi were to attack?" I asked. Carlisle closed his eyes, letting out an unneeded breath.

"Since the moment we left Volterra. Aro's not a fool, he won't stop," he answered.

I leaned back a little bit, making sure not to fall and started messing with my wedding ring. Carlisle sighed as he grabbed my hand, holding it between his larger hands. "I'm sorry for putting you and the rest of the family into so much danger," he told me. I stared at him confused.

"What do you mean? We're in this together," I answered.

Carlisle looked into my eyes. "I shouldn't have pulled the rest of you into this. Edward was and still is my responsibility…" he started. I shook my head.

"Carlisle you're sounding silly now. Edward's part of this family. As you keep saying, we protect our family," I answered.

We got down from the tree and I held onto my husband's hands. "I'm in this with you forever," I murmured. Carlisle leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine again. "As we stated in our vows years ago, for all of eternity," I reminded him. He smiled a little bit.

"For all of eternity," he agreed.

I kissed him gently, placing my hands on the sides of his neck. I was so in love with this man, I never thought I would ever be in love with someone especially not after how my first husband treated me. Carlisle saved me more times than once. I was always thankful to be with someone as loving and caring as him.

Carlisle placed his hands over mine as he kissed him back before pulling away. "I love you Carlisle, and I promised to stay by your side forever, no matter what happens I am still here," I assured him.

"Well, knowing my wife is still by my side is a relief," he answered.

I kissed him quickly. "Always," I assured him. He kissed the top of my hands before I hugged him tight.

"This won't end pretty, you know that," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know," I answered, squeezing him a little tighter.

Carlisle was hugging me just as tight. This was going to be the hardest fight yet. We knew all too well that Aro would use Bella being a human against us. There was going to be a war against us and the Volturi. Were we going to survive, I didn't know, at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to be wrapped up in a loving embrace with my husband. No matter what the outcome was, I was going to love him forever, just as I promised him and he promised me. I was scared, but not for myself. I was scared of losing Carlisle or any of our "children" to the Volturi.

The rain began to fall, but it didn't bother us a bit, not that it mattered. Carlisle pressed his forehead against my temple, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I just listened to him, savoring this.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

How could I be such a fool? Here I was endangering the lives of my wife and my "children". I have grown to love each of them as my children and now I was being careless and putting them in harm's way. This was a fight between Aro and me, a fight that had started years ago when I refused to join the diet of killing people. This was a fight of bitter rivals who were once friends. Aro tried to destroy my family, I knew all too well he was going to try again. I refused to let him hurt my family, not after I finally got it back together.


	28. Edward's Promise

Chapter 28: Edward's Promise

**(Edward's POV)**

I stood in the crouched position in front of Jasper. Jasper was in the same position and the two of us began circling each other very slowly. I had an advantage, I knew what Jasper's next move was going to be. Jasper grinned and before I could react, he had me thrown across the forest. "You know it's easy to get you to think I'm going to do another maneuver," he commented.

"Cheater," I laughed.

I got up and I charged at him, attacking him in the middle. We both hit the ground, practicing our fighting skills. We both knew all too well what was going on. With the Volturi still after me, we had to keep our skills and abilities sharp and on track. If there was going to be a war, we were gong to be ready.

After awhile, the two of us were sitting on the ground. "What's with you and Alice Jazz? I know you're married to her but I have to ask this…why?" I asked. Jasper laughed and sat against a tree.

"I was alone for many, many years. I was a nomad, like you. I went into a diner one night and there she was. She gave me hope that I didn't think existed anymore," he replied.

I smiled slightly. "Like how your feelings for Bella are strong. You'd do anything for her right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'd give anything to keep Alice safe, keep her protected for any of the dangers that we are going to face. I know Alice can protect herself, but as her husband I worry," Jasper explained.

I was quiet as I fiddled with the strings on my wrist cuff. "I'd give anything to keep Bella safe," I answered.

"With Bella it's going to be difficult, because she's human and Aro will go after her because she is a human," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

I closed my eyes for a second and looked towards the sky.

Later on, I was playing one of my favorite pieces on the piano when Alice walked into the room. "Oh great, you're not dragging me to the mall again," I told her.

"I'm not here for that, but you do need more clothes," she answered.

She sat next to me by the piano. "I came to warn you," she informed. I stopped playing the piano and looked over at her.

"About what?" I asked.

"Bella," she answered.

I swallowed and looked at her. "What about her? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, but she won't be…" she answered.

I stood up. "What's going on Alice?" I asked. She was quiet and I read her mind.

**(Flash)**

_**I saw Bella running through the forest, it was on fire. "You think you can escape me?" Aro snapped as he grabbed her arm.**_

"_**LET GO!" She shouted.**_

"_**Gladly," Aro answered.**_

_**He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her hard across the forest, making her hit the nearest tree.**_

**(Flash)**

_**I saw myself kneeling by Bella's still body, cradling her in my arms. "Bella…" I murmured. There were teeth marks on the side of her neck. "BELLA!" I shouted.**_

**(End Flash)**

I opened my eyes and looked at Alice. "What does that mean? Is it Aro? Aro's going to kill her?!" I demanded.

"I don't know," she answered.

I shook my head. "I'm not letting him hurt her. I'm not letting him take another part of my life!" I exclaimed. I ran out of the house and towards Bella's house.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I climbed up the tree and looked into her window. She was laying on her bed, fast asleep. I snuck into her room and stood beside her bed. I reached out and moved my fingers over her warm cheek. I looked at the ring on her pointer finger, I knew it all too well, Annette's engagement ring. The ring I placed on her great-great grandmother's finger so many years ago. I sat on the edge of the bed. "My beautiful Bella," I whispered softly. I leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let Aro take you from me," I murmured to her sleeping form.

I closed my eyes before opening them again. I leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck. I was in love with her, head over heels in love with Bella Swan. She moaned softly in her sleep and turned over on her side, curling up against me. "I love you Bella Swan, I'll do anything to protect you," I whispered. I stroked her face. The images of me holding a lifeless Bella in my arms kept repeating over and over in my mind. Her eyes blank and lifeless…no breathing…and the teeth marks in her neck. I could almost feel her cold skin against mine, but unlike me, in the vision, she was truly dead.

The longer I sat in her room, the angrier I became with the idea that Aro wanted to kill her. Imagining Aro lifting her up off the forest floor and threw her against the farthest tree. I could see the fear and the pain in her face. Thinking of Aro killing my beautiful Bella, the one woman I have fallen in love with since Annette, made me want to kill Aro even more. "Edward…" I heard Bella murmur in her sleep. I kissed the top of her hand.

"I'm here Bella…where else am I going to go?" I whispered softly to her even though she was asleep.

I kissed the side of her head and held her close to me. I would protect Bella forever, no matter what. I'd kill for her…I'd die for her.


	29. Loving Moments

Chapter 29: Loving Moments

**(Bella's POV)**

I got out of my truck when I arrived at La Push. I bit my lower lip and played with my ring. "JACOB!" I called. I swallowed and turned around to find Jacob coming out of the forest.

"Bella, is everything okay?" He asked.

I hurried over to him and hugged him tight. I knew he was stunned because he was standing perfectly still before he hugged me back. "Jacob I need your help," I told him.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

I pulled back, my hands on his arms. "I know you don't like the Cullens and everything, but I need your help," I told him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Do you think you can convince the rest of the pack to help us fight the Volturi?" I asked.

"Bella…" he started.

"Jacob please, please, I know you don't want me becoming a vampire, I know you don't approve of them. I know you're angry with me, but please," I insisted, nearly begging.

Jacob sighed, gently holding my hands in his. "Please, if you don't do it for the Cullens then do it for me," I told him. I gripped his hands. "Please," I whispered.

"I'm doing this for you. I've seen how happy he makes you, happier than you ever were with me," he murmured.

I let out a shaky sigh and Jacob placed his hand on my face. "I still care about you and I want you to be happy," he whispered.

"Thank you Jake," I answered hugging him tight.

Jacob hugged me back, lifting me up off the ground in the hug.

I arrived at the Cullen house with Jacob in my truck. "I really don't know about this Bella," he told me.

"I'm pretty sure Emmett won't try to rip your head off now," I answered.

Jacob sighed as we got out of the truck. "Hi Bella, Jacob," Alice greeted.

"Hey," I answered.

We went inside. "Carlisle!" Alice called. I stood in the living room with Jacob when Edward walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I walked over and held his hands. "Jacob's going to talk to you guys," I answered. Edward sighed, kissing my forehead. Jacob stared at the rest of the Cullens.

"Okay…I know I haven't made the best impression on you guys, but Bella came to me for help," he informed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "I spoke to everyone else…some are willing to help you. Bella is just as important to us as she is to you guys. We're going to help, to protect Bella," he added. I placed my hands over Edward's arms.

"We do appreciate your help, Jacob," Carlisle told him.

Jacob nodded. "Just let us know, we'll need you guys to teach us how to fight your kind," he informed.

"It's not going to be easy, the Volturi are strong," Carlisle pointed out.

"We can handle it, we've handled worse," he answered.

"This isn't like chasing a cat up a tree dog," Rosalie told him.

"Rose," I heard Esme scold her.

"Rosalie how do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle? Shine a flashlight in their ear," Jacob answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Get some new jokes mutt," she told him.

"Working on it," he answered.

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt Edward hold me close in his arms and a smile came across his face as I leaned back against him.

Later on, Edward and I were sitting in our meadow together. This was our place to go to be alone, to escape everything that was happening. Edward was moving his hand over my face, making me smile as I leaned into his cool touch. "As soon as this is over…it's just going to be us," he murmured. I let out a sigh and Edward moved his hand along my arm. I wanted to ask him about changing me again, but I didn't want to ruin this moment, it could be one of our last days together.

"I love you," I told him.

Edward leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you, more than anything," he answered. He placed his hand on the side of my neck, closing his eyes. I moved my hand up, over his chest when he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. Edward moved me back against the ground. I felt his cold hands reach into my jacket and I let out a small sigh. I wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on me.

I felt Edward pull away from the kiss and started moving down my neck ever so gently. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back to give him better access. He moved his hands along my sides, moving to take off my jacket. I sat up and took the jacket off along with the over shirt I had on underneath it. I bit my lower lip as I felt the cold air hit my skin, but the cold was the last thing on my mind. Edward leaned forward and kissed along my shoulder, pushing the strap of my tank top aside. His other hand moved to the middle of my back. I moved so I was straddling his lap and moved my fingers through his hair. I tilted my head back as he started kissing along my throat.

I was suddenly moved onto my back and I let out a gasp as his cold hand touched my stomach under my tank top. I reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing the material off his shoulders. I sat up and placed kisses on his shoulder and his neck. He moved onto his back and I straddled his sides, moving my hands along his cold, hard chest. "Bella…" he whispered to me. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, his hands on my shoulders. He reached down and pulled the tank top up and over my head, throwing it aside. "You're so beautiful," he whispered to me. I bit my lower lip as I moved my hand over the back of his neck.

Edward sat up and started kissing along my neck again, kissing down my collarbone to the tops of my bra covered breasts. I bit my lower lip and tilted my head back, letting out a small gasp as he kissed the tops of my breasts. His hands slid down my sides, sitting on my waist for only a minute before he moved to undo the belt around my waist. I was soon only left in my bra and panties. Edward was looking over my body, I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I watched his eyes wander over me. "You're so beautiful Bella," he whispered. I smiled slightly and I tugged on his belt.

"You have too much on," I quipped lightly.

He chuckled softly as we undid the belt and pants. He pressed his forehead to mine, stroking my face. "I don't want to lose control and hurt you," he whispered to me. I kissed him gently, my hands on the back of his neck.

"I trust you Edward," I answered.

Edward gave me a crooked smile before he started kissing my shoulder and moved down again. I bit my lower lip, keeping my hands on his back. I gasped when he moved between my legs, his hips against mine. I felt my heart pick up the pace and Edward rested his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him as we stayed like this for a minute.

We were stripped from our clothes. I felt the blood rush to my face when I was fully exposed to him. Edward kissed all over my body. He stopped at my chest and he gently caressed my breasts. I let out a small moan and arched my back slightly. He moved his hand under my back, holding me there. His other hand traveled down between our joined hips. He lifted his hips up and I gasped when he came to my center. I heard him groan and he kissed down my stomach. I moaned when he kissed the inside of my thighs, but then I grabbed his arm and had him come back up.

I moved Edward onto his back and started kissing all over his torso. I moved my hand lower and blushed when I touched his erection. I looked at Edward, his eyes were closed and I could see that he had his jaw locked. I leaned forward and kissed along his throat, hearing him let out a growl made me smile a little. I could also see he was trying to keep himself in control. In vampire speed I was suddenly on my back again and Edward had his face very close to mine. "You don't have to do this," he told me. I shook my head.

"I want to do this," I answered.

He was breathing heavily, even though he didn't have to. My own breathing was coming out in short pants and I looked up into his eyes. Edward kissed me deeply and he pressed his hips to mine again. I placed my hands on his arms and Edward pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me before he gripped my hips and thrust inside. I let out a cry when I felt him break through my virgin barrier.

Edward was completely still for the longest time. I bit my lower lip as I arched my hips, giving him the go ahead to keep going. He started going slow and the pain faded quickly into pleasure. "Edward…" I sighed, wanting him to go faster.

"I don't want to hurt you," he answered.

I shook my head. "You won't," I answered. He smiled slightly.

"You are a silly human," he told me.

He kissed me deeply as he picked up the pace and the pain I once felt was replaced with the greatest pleasure I had ever felt in my life. I heard him moaning my name and I buried my face into his neck. "Edward…" I got out as I felt my body tightening. I gripped his arms as I felt my climax go through me. I cried out and I suddenly heard Edward growl as he climaxed right after me.

We were lying on the ground, I was trying to catch my breath. Edward was holding me in his arms, rubbing my back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I answered.

Edward kissed the top of my head, closing his eyes after he pulled away. I smiled as I moved up and kissed him gently. He kissed me back and we sat in silence. I held onto his hand and Edward suddenly took my left hand and held it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Bella…" he murmured.

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

He moved his hand up and down my back. "Will you marry me?" He asked suddenly.

**Author's Note: Yes I am leaving it there lol. I hope you all enjoyed the love scene. I had been doing a lot of planning and hard work into it. I also needed the right moment to put the love scene into the story.**


	30. The Plans

Chapter 30: The Plans

**(Edward's POV)**

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Will you marry me?" I had asked her. Bella was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" She asked.

I let out a sigh. "Bella…will you marry me?" I repeated.

"Edward…" she started.

I placed my hand over her mouth. "I wasn't meaning right now, at this moment," I told her. She let out a sigh and I pressed my forehead against the top of her head.

"I don't know…" she answered.

I moved my hand along her bare back. "Don't give me an answer now," I murmured. She looked up at me again. "After the fight. We come out of this alive, give me your answer then," I told her. Bella smiled slightly.

"Okay…" she answered.

I kissed her knuckles and let out a sigh. "We should go back, everyone else is going to wonder where we are," I commented.

"Everyone but Alice probably," she answered.

I let out a groan, forgetting about my new sister's abilities to see the future. Bella laughed and she kissed me. "How can you put up being her friend?" I asked her. She pulled on her tank top.

"Easy, I'm not living with her. I can go home whenever I want, but you two share the same home," she answered.

I had just gotten on my pants when she said that. "Well…I could always force you to stay," I told her. I suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Bella started laughing.

"I'm not scared of you," she answered.

I stared down at her. "You really shouldn't have said that," I told her. She laughed before I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. I pulled away after a minute and helped her stand back up. I pulled her onto my back. She wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my torso. "Got a good grip?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

I ran down the mountain, heading back towards the Cullen house.

When we arrived back at the house, I could see Alice there waiting. "Alice…" I started.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm just going to steal Bella away," she answered.

I let out a sigh as I let Bella's hand go and she left with Alice. "Edward, ready to practice?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

We went into the forest, towards our usual area to practice our fighting skills. "Any word about the Volturi coming after us?" I asked.

"Nothing, but we're on the lookout for it," Jasper answered.

We got into the crouching position and started circling each other. "You asked Bella to marry you huh?" He asked. I let out a sigh.

"Alice told you?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually that's why Alice took Bella inside, she's trying to convince her to say yes," Jasper answered.

"Why does Alice want Bella to say yes?" I asked.

Jasper pounced at me and I quickly moved out of the way. He came back and grabbed me by the throat and shoved me into a tree. "She wants to plan someone else's wedding besides Rosalie and Emmett's," he answered. I grabbed Jasper's wrist and kicked him away.

"How many weddings have they had?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

Jasper got up from the ground and moved with lightning speed at me and I was on the ground. "I lost count," he answered. I grabbed a hold of Jasper's arm and threw him off me.

"I'm not going to force Bella to marry me," I told him.

I looked around to find Jasper gone. "Then let her decide like your plan was," Jasper answered somewhere in the trees.

"I plan on it," I told him.

It was suddenly really quiet and Jasper was scrambling his thoughts so I couldn't hear where he was. I climbed up the nearest tree, trying to find him. "This is the bad thing about you being a soldier when you were human," I called out. I saw Jasper charge at me. I tackled him in the middle and we both fell out of the trees, hitting the ground hard. I had my hand around Jasper's throat when he tried to bite my neck and I kneed him in the stomach. Jasper tackled me and I was suddenly pinned, un able to move this time. "Okay, okay, okay you win," I told him. Jasper laughed and got up.

"Okay maybe I do have the unfair advantage of fighting when I was human," he commented.

I climbed up the nearest tree and sat in the branches. Jasper was sitting in the tree next to mine as we sat in silence. "Alice also told me about her vision of Aro attacking Bella," he informed. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes.

"Yeah…I knew that Aro's going to try…he wanted me to try to hurt her in Volterra…then when I refused he was going to throw her to the others," I answered.

Jasper let out a sigh. "Why don't you just turn her Edward?" He asked.

"No, I won't do that to her, no," I answered.

"She wants to though," Jasper told me.  
"No! She deserves to live the life of a human!" I snapped.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm not ending her life," I added. I got down from the tree. "Esme's going to wonder if we tore each other apart," I commented. Jasper jumped down from his tree and we walked back to the house.

When we got back, Bella was walking out. "Hey," I called. She walked over to Jasper before going to me.

"Your wife is persistent," she told him.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead with a sigh. "Alice, let it go, she'll answer me when she wants to answer me," I told her. Alice pouted and Jasper wrapped his arms around her.


	31. My Fight

Chapter 31: My Fight

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked along the trail with Edward. We were both quiet, Jasper had given us word that the Volturi were close. "Where are we going?" I asked him finally.

"Somewhere to protect you," he replied holding onto my hand.

I bit my lower lip. He pulled me onto his back and we went to our meadow. "They shouldn't know that this is our safe haven," he told me setting me down on the ground. I bit my lower lip as I sat down on the ground, feeling severely lightheaded. Edward kneeled in front of me, holding my hands. "I'll come back for you," he whispered to me. He pressed his forehead against mine. "I'll do anything to keep you safe," he murmured. I placed my hands on his arms.

"I love you," I answered.

"I love you," he sighed.

He kissed me gently, his hands on the sides of my neck. "I'll come back for you," he whispered against my lips. I smiled and held his hands.

"Edward…after this is over…I'll marry you," I murmured.

A smile came across his face and he kissed me again before he had to go down to the field. I sat against a rock when I felt my stomach start to churn. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. "Edward's going to be fine, he's going to be fine," I whispered.

It felt like hours had gone by, the sun was starting to set so I knew it was hours. I heard a twig crack and looked over with a gasp when I saw Caius there. "You're one hard human to find," he commented. I stood up, but before I could get down the hill Caius grabbed my arm. "ARO SHE'S HERE!" he shouted.

"Let go!" I exclaimed trying to pull m arm away.

Caius was about to drag me down the hill when something knocked us both to the ground. I looked up to see that it was Jacob, in his wolf form, pinning Caius to the ground. Jacob looked at me, gesturing with his eyes to go while he tried to keep the vampire pinned. I started running down the mountain to escape.

I ran down the steep hills, tripping a few times and fell on my hands and knees. I fell about three more times when I could hear howling above me. I could only hope that Jacob was okay.

**(Edward's POV)**

I slid across the ground when Marcus threw me. "Join us, Edward, and your human girlfriend will be protected," Marcus told me.

"No," I answered.

I knew all too well of the Volturi's tricks, thinking of how they lied to me all those years about how they told me how evil Carlisle, the only person close enough to me as a father, was evil mad me hate them even more. I glared at Marcus and tackle him to the ground. I looked up and saw Aro disappear into the trees. "Edward!" Alice called out, she was fighting against Renata. I hissed and kicked Marcus away. "Edward! They know!" She called to me. I felt my world crash around me hearing those words. Marcus took advantage of my distraction and went to attack me when Carlisle grabbed him.

"Edward! Go, now," Carlisle ordered.

I stood up from the ground. "GO!" He shouted. I took off into the trees after Aro, to stop Alice's vision from coming true.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was walking through the forest, my wrist was aching, I know I twisted it during one of my falls. I looked up with a gasp when I saw Aro there. "You're so easy to find," he commented. I felt the air leave my lungs and looked around. Every time I tried to run, Aro was right in front of me. "You can't outrun me human," he snapped. He suddenly grabbed me and threw me across the forest, hitting the farthest tree. I cried out in pain and slid to the ground. My head was throbbing, but what startled me more was that I felt a hard nudge in my stomach. "No…that's not possible," I suddenly heard Aro say.

"Stay away," I told him, trying to find anything I could use to protect myself.

Aro suddenly grabbed me again, lifting me up off the ground. His eyes however, weren't looking at me, but at my stomach. "It's not possible," he hissed. His hand was suddenly around my throat. "Carrying a half-breed? That certainly won't do," he told me.

"NO!" I shouted when he leaned forward to bite my neck.

**(Edward's POV)**

I ran through the trees when I heard Bella cry out in pain. "BELLA!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could when I saw Aro about to kill Bella. "NO!" I shouted as I charged at the Volturi leader, throwing him to the ground. I turned to Bella, seeing her sitting on the ground. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes were wide, and she was shaking. "Bella…" I started kneeling in front of her to see if she was okay.

"Edward!" She exclaimed just before Aro grabbed me and threw me across the ground.

I hit a fallen tree, breaking the trunk in two as I hit it. "You are a fool Edward Masen," Aro told me. I stood up from the ground, getting into the crouching position. "You were given the life of power," he pointed out.

"It was never about power that I wanted," I snapped.

I glared at the Volturi leader as we circled each other. "You kidnapped me, forcing me to believe that the one person who gave a damn about my survival was evil. You made me believe that the Cullens were evil when the ones who are evil is you and the rest of your coven!" I snapped.

"Carlisle's a fool, the entire Cullen coven are fools! Stupid fools and you're the biggest fool of them all! Impregnating a human!" he snapped.

Before I could react, Aro charged at me and I was pinned to the ground. I kneed Aro in the stomach, knocking him off me. We stood back up and I ran over to Bella, lifting her up into my arms and I jumped into the trees.

I carried Bella to the highest point to the tree without breaking a branch and had Bella sit there. "Stay here," I told her. She nodded and I jumped back down from the tree.

Just before I hit the ground, I was thrown hard into another tree. I stood back up and charged at Aro, attacking him in the middle. Aro threw me off him and I was suddenly pinned to the tree. Before I could do anything, Aro's teeth sank into my neck and I was suddenly paralyzed. Aro let me drop and he sneered at me. "Any last words Edward?" he asked as he took out a blade. I closed my eyes as I waited for the blade to come down onto my head. Instead, I heard a whoosh and Aro was on the ground.

"This is the last time you try to hurt my family," Carlisle told him standing in front of me.

Aro was laughing as he stood up. "Why finish off a boy, when I should destroy the person who's trying to poison the minds of every coven," Aro told Carlisle.

"That's rich when you tried to make Edward attack me over a lie," Carlisle answered.

Aro sneered and they suddenly attacked each other. I felt the venom start to wear off and I could get some feeling back. "Edward! Get Bella out of here, now!" Carlisle ordered. I slowly sat up and before I could say anything, both Aro and Carlisle were gone.

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat in the tree with my arms wrapped around my middle. I heard a branch crack and let out a gasp. "It's me, love, it's just me," Edward assured me. He hugged me with a sigh.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yeah…I think so," he answered.

He put me onto his back and climbed back down the tree.

We made it back to the house and I looked around at everyone. They all had sullen looks on their faces and I suddenly realized why. Carlisle was missing. "W--Where's Carlisle?" I asked. Esme was staring at the floor and Rosalie was next to her with her arm around her shoulders.

"We don't know…" Jasper replied quietly his arm around Alice.

"He rescued Edward from Aro and that was the last time any of us has seen him…" Emmett murmured.

I stood there in shock and Edward had his arms around me. The entire house was quiet and it was like that for the rest of the night.


	32. Discussions

Chapter 32: Discussions

**(Edward's POV)**

The entire house was silent. Bella was resting upstairs, I had given her family a story that she had caught something that was very contagious and that Carlisle was taking care of her. I sat down in a chair, rubbing my forehead. Esme walked downstairs with the sullen expression on her face. Carlisle had been missing for a week, not once did Esme smile. I suddenly realized of how she would be like if I had killed Carlisle…she probably would've found a way to be with him too. "Good evening, Edward," she greeted as she walked down the hall to Carlisle's office. I got up and followed her.

When I walked into the office, I found Esme sitting in Carlisle's chair, looking over photo albums. "Esme" I called. She looked up at me. I walked over and saw that they were black and white photos and I couldn't help but smile, it was Carlisle and Esme's wedding day.

"It was a lovely evening…we were supposed to get married during the day but the sun came out so we waited until night. It was such a lovely evening…some of his coworkers were there and some of the friends I had made that year were there. It was a small wedding, but it was perfect," she murmured.

I sat down next to her as she flipped through the pictures. "It was perfect…" she whispered. I let out a sigh.

"Esme, I wish I could go back and go after him…" I started.

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle would do anything to keep you safe," she answered. I let out a sigh, holding her hand. "He didn't want to stop looking for you," she murmured.

"Why was he so keen on finding me?" I asked.

Esme smiled softly. "Carlisle watched you grow up. He kept a distance to keep you safe from certain dangers," she answered.

"But why me?" I asked.

She sat back in the chair staring at the photo album. "Carlisle is the one person who understood the pain you felt about not being able to be with Annette. Before he was a vampire, he was engaged to be married as well. He was changed the night before his wedding. However, when he first saw your mother, he realized she looked familiar to him too so he found records of her heritage, going all the way back to the 1600's, he found out that his fiancé at the time had become pregnant, but she had never married after he disappeared. She came to America. So, Carlisle realized you were part of his bloodline. He wanted to make sure you were safe," she explained.

I sat there in disbelief. "Then you got sick with the Spanish Flu, it wasn't just your mother's plea that made him change you. He wanted to save you too, you were close to him as a soon as he would get," she told me. I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"Then Aro kidnapped me," I murmured.

I closed my eyes. "Carlisle is a wonderful man. He saved me from killing myself. He saved Rosalie after her fiancé and his friends beat and raped her. He saved Emmett when he was mauled by a bear. He protects his family," she answered.

"Yeah, he's a great…" I agreed.

We sat in silence for the longest time and I looked at the wedding pictures again and I saw how happy they were. I looked towards the ceiling, I knew Bella would be asleep again.

Later that night, I stood outside when Alice walked over to me. "Edward?" She called quietly. I looked over at her and she stood by me.

"Have you had any visions of him?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head slowly. "No…" she answered. I let out a sigh and leaned against the side of the house.

"He's alive, I know it," I told her.

I went inside and went up to my room where I found Bella awake and staring at the wall. "Bella…" I called quietly. She looked over at me and I sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I'm keeping this baby Edward and you can't stop me," she told me.

"I'm not here to fight about that," I answered.

Bella was silent again and I moved my thumb over the top of her hand. "I'm going to find Carlisle. He's alive, Bella, I know he is," I told her. Bella held my hand in hers.

"I know he is too," she answered.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. "I have to go find him," I told her. She hugged me tight and I could smell the tears falling down her face.

"What if Aro tries to kill you too?" She asked.

"I'll be okay," I assured her.

I pulled back and pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you Bella," I whispered. She placed her hands on my face.

"I love you too," she answered.

I kissed her softly, my hand resting over the baby that was growing inside her. "Hey, if you're going after Carlisle I'm going too," Emmett informed. I stood up.

"Emmett…" I started.

"Hey, Carlisle is basically my father too. I'm going with you," Emmett answered.

I let out a sigh, Emmett was going to follow whether I liked it or not. "Alright," I muttered.

"Let's go then," Emmett answered.

I looked over at Bella and kissed her again. "I'll be back," I whispered. She nodded her head slowly and I stroked her face. "I love you," I told her again.

"I love you too," she answered again.

I pressed my forehead to hers for a second before I pulled away and followed Emmett out of the room.

We walked over to Emmett's Jeep Wrangler and got in. "Where do we look first?" Emmett asked.

"We go from where I last saw Carlisle and work our way there," I answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Emmett agreed.

I looked towards the house and let out a sigh. "She'll be alright, she has Esme and Alice there," Emmett assured me.

"I just hope she'll be okay," I answered.

Emmett nodded before he started the jeep up and sped off into the forest.


	33. My Family

Chapter 33: My Family

**(Edward's POV)**

Emmett and I ran through the trees trying to find Carlisle. His scent was still all over the trees, showing that he was thrown against a few because of how high the scent was. I suddenly stopped and Emmett almost ran into me. "What?" He asked.

"It just disappeared," I answered.

"Carlisle's scent?" he asked.

"No the forest did," I muttered.

We stood there in the middle of the forest, completely stuck and I sniffed the air again, both Emmett and I caught a different scent. It wasn't Carlisle or Aro. "Jacob…" I trailed off. I smelt the familiar scent of the werewolf and smelled the dry blood. I looked over and saw a broken tree log. It was Jacob's blood.

"Not enough blood to kill him, just piss him off," Emmett commented.

"Yeah somehow Jacob's scent is just masking over Carlisle's," I answered standing back up.

We stood there for a minute before we started following Jacob's scent.

The more we ran, the more I thought about Esme said of why Carlisle was so keen on trying to find me all these years. Then now after she said it, it was all so obvious.

**(Flashback)**

_**I was ten, playing ball with some of the other boys in the neighborhood. "Edward!" My friend, Joseph, called. I tried to kick the ball when it went into the street.**_

"_**I'll get it!" I called to my friends going into the street.**_

_**Just as I grabbed the ball, a car was coming my way. "EDWARD WATCH OUT!" Henry called to me. I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind, carrying me back to the sidewalk. The person set me down on the ground and held the ball to me.**_

"_**You should watch where you're going," the person commented.**_

_**I nodded and he walked away. "Edward, are you alright?" My mother asked me worriedly. I nodded my head slowly, still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.**_

**(End Flashback)**

I kept running with Emmett to find him. The further we ran, the more it made me think of how many times Carlisle actually saved me. He saved me from death twice and he put his life on the line for me more times than I could count. That time back in 1911, Carlisle saving me as fast as he did could've revealed what he was then.

**(Flashback)**

_**I sat at one of the tables at the party watching Annette speak to her father. I let out a sigh as he played with the ring that was sitting in my hand. "I see you have asked her father for her hand?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Carlisle standing next to me.**_

"_**Dr. Cullen…yeah…I just asked him. Now I just need to ask her," I answered.**_

_**Carlisle chuckled, placing a cold hand on my shoulder. "Love is a tricky thing Edward. I wish you all the happiness in the world," he told me.**_

"_**Thank you," I answered.**_

_**I let out a deep breath and looked at Annette. "Ask her when you're ready to ask, there is no rush," Carlisle assured me. I smiled slightly and he left me alone to my thoughts.**_

**(End Flashback)**

I suddenly stopped when I caught all three scent. Emmett also smelt it, because he was standing right next to me. "But then like that it's gone again," Emmett pointed out. I nodded and looked over to see a road. I walked over and saw the tire tracks.

"Something happened, Emmett…these are tire tracks. Aro took them," I told him.

"Jacob too? What the hell would he want with Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Easy, Jacob can still die an easy death. A werewolf doesn't stand a chance by himself with one vampire…Aro must've done something," I answered.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"We go to Volterra," I answered.

"What makes you think he's still there?" Emmett asked.

We started running back to the jeep. "We don't, but where else would Aro go? He wouldn't leave his safe haven. He's too stubborn, look at what lengths he went to, to get me to join his coven. He made me believe Carlisle was evil and sadistic," I answered.

"When I think the only bad thing Carlisle ever did was try to cook dinner for Bella," Emmett commented.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What do you know about Carlisle Emmett?" I asked.

"I've spent the last seventy years with the guy. Esme was right, he never stopped searching for you though," he answered.

We got into the jeep. "Well, we need to get to the airport, fast," I told him.

"You got it," Emmett answered with a huge grin.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I was sitting in my cell, keeping an eye on Jacob who was sleeping in the corner. At least Aro gave him something to wear. It was only a matter of time before Aro found a way to use both Jacob and me against my family to get Edward to surrender. I had to get Jacob out of here, that was my biggest mission. He was just a boy, he had his life to live. My throat was burning of thirst. I also knew that Aro was waiting for me to turn on Jacob. I would never, ever hurt a human no matter how thirsty I was. I put my head in my hands and let out a deep breath.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was sitting up against the couch, looking at my bulging stomach. I was only a few weeks pregnant and I already felt like I was going to pop at any minute. At least Rosalie figured out that I needed blood in order to sustain myself and the baby. However, my mind wasn't on the baby at the moment. I was thinking about Edward. I moved my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes tight when I felt the baby kick hard against my stomach. I sighed moving my hand over my stomach as I thought about Edward. I missed him, I was worried about him.

Two days had already gone by and I was going crazy without seeing him. I let out a shaky sigh, tilting my head back. "Edward please come home soon," I whispered.


	34. Bella's Heart

Chapter 34: Bella's Heart

**(Bella's POV)**

I was staring out the window, biting my lower lip as I moved my hand across my stomach. I hoped Edward would return home soon. I closed my eyes, and started relaxing a little bit. My empty cups that were once filled with blood were sitting by my bedside. The baby was finally asleep, giving me time to relax.

I sat on the couch in Edward's room, playing with my engagement ring. Edward gave it to me earlier in the day before he left. He told me it once belong to his mother, that it was important to him if I wore it. I smiled slightly as I looked at the ring. I never really thought of getting married, never thought of myself as the marrying type, or the motherly type for that matter. Just the idea of mine and Edward's baby growing in me changed me.

I smiled slightly as I moved my hand over my stomach. The baby was growing fast, but it was still mine. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

**(Edward's POV)**

I sat on the plane with Emmett, on our way to Volterra. I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead. "We'll find Carlisle, Edward," Emmett told me.

"It's not Carlisle I was thinking about…it's Bella," I answered.

"She's going to be fine," he insisted.

"How can you be so sure on that?" I asked.

Emmett closed his mouth and I sat back in my seat. "How can we be sure of anything?" I muttered.

"For the fact that Bella's too stubborn to die," he answered.

I chuckled. Bella was too stubborn, she kept insisting that I wouldn't hurt her even when I bit her she insisted that I wouldn't hurt her. I leaned against the arm of my chair, tapping it lightly when the stewardess came over to us. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked.

"Um…no we're good thank you," I answered.

She nodded and left us alone. "Jeez Edward, that's the fourth time she's come over here asking you if you wanted anything," he commented. I laughed slightly.

"Doesn't matter, there's only one girl in my life you know that," I answered.

"Know the feeling," he commented.

I looked over at Emmett. "Emmett, of all the girls in this world why Rosalie? You two are total opposite," I answered. Emmett shrugged.

"Can't help who you fall in love with. She's beautiful, strong, courageous, she might have a bit of an attitude problem but hey it's hot," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "You of all people should know you can't help who you fall for," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll agree with you as long as you don't mention again how hot Rosalie's temper is," I answered.

"Hey we fight, but the make up sex is worth it," Emmett told me.

"Okay I'm done listening," I answered.

Emmett grinned before he looked out his window. I let out a sigh and sat back against my seat as I waited for the plane to land. My mind started to drift back to Bella and the baby. However, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted with Emmett's thoughts. "Emmett that is not funny," I told him disgusted.

"Yeah it is," Emmett answered.

"Can you be serious for five minutes?" I asked.

"Five human minutes?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"No," he admitted.

I let out a sigh and started tapping the arm of my chair again. "I'm blocking your thoughts now," I whispered to him. I could hear Emmett laughing and I let out a sigh. "Please plane land, please," I muttered.

**(Bella's POV)**

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had fallen asleep to find Rosalie standing there. "Rosalie? Is everything okay? Did Edward…" I started.

"Everything's fine, no word from Edward," she answered.

I settled down again and started playing with the ring on my pointer finger. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her surprised, of all the years I've known the Cullens, not once did Rosalie show me kindness until now.

"I'm fine," I answered.

Rosalie sighed as she walked over and sat next to me on the couch. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's outside with Jasper," Rosalie answered.

I nodded my head slowly. Ever since I had become pregnant Alice wasn't able to come in as often as she would like to. The two of us sat in silence and I saw the sadness in Rosalie's eyes. I knew all too well of the look, it was Emmett. "Edward's going to make sure nothing happens to Emmett," I told her.

"I know Emmett can take care of himself…but I still worry," she answered sitting back.

I nodded in agreement. "I miss Edward, I keep wondering if he's able to make it back before the baby's birth," I murmured.

"He'll come back," Rosalie assured her.

I wrapped my arms around myself as we sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know…he's the one person I really gave my whole heart to?" Rosalie commented. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it's obvious of how much you love him," I answered.

Rosalie smiled slightly. "I love him more than anything. I'm glad Carlisle saved him when I begged him to. I can't imagine my life without him," she murmured. I reached over and placed my hand over hers. She looked down at my hand before placing her hand over mine. I smiled slightly and she reassuringly wrapped her arm around me as I started to drift off to sleep again. My dreams were filled with the baby and Edward and I slept throughout the rest of the evening and all night.


	35. The Last Fight

Chapter 35: The Last Fight

**(Edward's POV)**

It was dark and the city of Volterra was quiet. It was the perfect time for Emmett and me to attack. We snuck through the city, hoping not to be seen by the last of Aros' guards. Emmett and I stood behind a wall, looking towards the castle. "You want me to ring the bell?" he quipped. I rolled my eyes. "How the hell are we going to get in there?" He asked.

"Aro's no idiot so it's not like we're going to be able to walk through the front door," I commented.

"No shit," Emmett agreed looking towards the castle.

"I lived here the first ten years of my new life. The memories of it are blurry, but I know some of the secret passageways yet," I replied.

I gestured for Emmett to follow me and we started climbing up the side of one of the homes, making sure a human didn't see us. We got on the roof and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

When we were close enough to the castle, we jumped down from the house we were on and I led Emmet towards another one of the secret passageways. I pulled back the branches when I saw that there was a lock on it. Not surprising, at this point Aro was willing to try anything to keep himself sealed in his safe haven. "This is no problem," Emmett commented. He gripped by iron bars on the door and pulled as hard as it could and the bars easily gave away. I grinned as I opened the door and we moved down the old passageway I hadn't used in years.

**(Flashback)**

_**I looked around the castle as Aro led me through it. "How long have you been here?" I asked.**_

"_**Many, many years my boy," Aro answered.**_

_**He led me down one of the dark tunnels. "This is one of the secret passageways, in case of any emergency whatsoever you can find your way back inside," he informed.**_

"_**Wow this place has everything," I answered.**_

_**I could hear Aro laughing and I walked over to the door and pushed it open, seeing sunlight for the first time since I had been changed. I looked down at my skin to see it glitter in the sunlight. I was shocked to see that my skin looked like someone had dumped a bag of diamonds on me instead of burning me like they told us in the stories. I closed the door and went back into the castle.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Emmett and I came out of the tunnel. "Where would Aro keep Carlisle and Jacob?" He asked.

"They have stone cells here, if there are any guards left he'd have them surrounding the cell so there was no way Carlisle and Jacob can escape," I replied.

"Hey, Eddie, do you smell that?" Emmett suddenly asked.

I lifted my head and took a sniff of the air, I could smell it. It was Carlisle and Jacob's scent. "They are here," I muttered. I sniffed again, this time I smelt blood. "Jacob's hurt," I told him. Emmett nodded and I led him toward the cells.

We found Jacob's cell first, but as I had told Emmett there were two guards standing there. "_I'll handle this one Eddie_," Emmett told me. I cringed at the new nickname, but then I watched as Emmett walked up behind the two guards. In no time they were torn into pieces. I grabbed the torch off the wall and threw them on the pieces.

"Get Jacob," I told him.

Emmett ripped the door open and we found Jacob sitting in the corner of his cell, holding his already healing arm. "Hey Jacob, need a hand?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Never thought I'd say this but it's great to see you Emmett," Jacob answered standing up.

"What's with the cut on your arm?" Emmett asked.

"Aro has been taking me to Carlisle's cell everyday and cuts me to see if Carlisle will attack me. Then tell him that I wasn't a human, but an animal and that I was the perfect hunt for Carlisle because of his ways," Jacob explained.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Jacob pointed towards the cell and we hurried over to it, getting rid of the guards that were there too. "Carlisle!" I called. Emmett ripped the door off and we saw Carlisle standing there. His eyes were completely black, obvious that they were starving him and then taunting him with Jacob's blood like he had explained.

"Good to see you boys," Carlisle commented.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just the thirst," Carlisle answered.

We nodded and went to head down another passageway I knew. "Did you honestly think you could easily walk out of here?" Aro asked from behind us. I growled, Emmett and I getting into the crouching position.

"Why don't you go bother some other family?" Emmett asked.

"You two boys are fools, I still do have some of my guards," Aro commented.

I suddenly realized I wasn't able to read Aro's mind. I looked behind Aro to see Alec and Jane still there. A smile came across Jane's face and she held her hand and Emmett hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Aro chuckled as he looked at Emmett. "The entire Cullen family, so weak…pathetic," he commented. I glared at them. "You really want to be part of a coven that is so useless?" He asked.

"I'd rather stay with the Cullen family than stay with a bunch of vampires who kill and torture people for the fun of it," I answered.

"As you wish," Aro commented.

Before I could move to defend myself, Aro had me thrown against the wall. I quickly stood back up and ducked out of the way when he tried to charge at me again. I suddenly hear screaming and looked over to see Jacob in his wolf form attacking Jane, Emmett was off the floor helping him while Carlisle, even though as thirsty as he was, grabbing Alec before he could stop them. I heard Aro's thoughts again and I moved quickly out of the way when he tried attacking me from behind. I turned around and grabbed Aro's arm, throwing him to the floor. I had to get Emmett and everyone else out of here. "My family has nothing to do with this, this has been about you and me from the start," I told Aro. The two of us circled each other. "You want to kill me, you'll have to come get me," I told him as I took off running.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted.

I ran through the dark halls when Aro was suddenly in front of me. "You were always a foolish boy," he commented. I ducked from a few of his attacks, using my speed and my mind reading to my advantage. As long as Aro didn't touch me, he couldn't tell where I was going to try to attack next.

We fought for what felt like eternity. We were in the main hall and I looked around. "Let's heat things up," I told him as I went around with the speed, knocking down the torches. Soon the room was nearly engulfed in flames.

"You're a fool boy, the flames will kill you too," he sneered.

"I'd rather die fighting than having you hurt my family again," I answered.

I pushed Aro back when the flames were getting closer and looked towards the balcony above us. I jumped up and was close to grabbing the rail when Aro grabbed a hold of my leg. I grabbed a hold of the floor. "If I'm going down, you're gong with me," Aro told me. I tried to kick him off, but my grip was starting to slip. What were my final thoughts, I thought of Bella. I had never seen my life flash before my eyes before, but this time I did. Most of the memories I had were of Bella. Just as I was about to let go, someone held their hand down to me.

"Edward grab onto my hand," Carlisle told me.

"You're weak I'll pull you in," I answered.

"I'm strong enough grab my hand son, trust me, I won't drop you," Carlisle insisted.

I reached up and grabbed his hand. I kept kicking Aro's hand and he finally let go when the fire started eating at him. "Emmett help me," Carlisle called. Emmett grabbed a hold of my other arm and pulled me back over the rail.

"Let's get out of here this place is going to collapse," Emmett told us.

I stood back up and we ran out of the castle just as the roof started caving in.

We stood outside the burning castle, watching it collapse. We saw the people in the city come out and they watched in horror as the castle fell to the ground. It was nothing more than blocks of stone. "We need to go," Emmett insisted. The four of us quickly left the scene.

**Author's Note: Hey guys!! Thank you so much for your support i'm so surprised of how many people are reading it :) thank you guys so much. Btw, just check out my new poll on my profile, deals with the next story I plan to put up after this one :). Thank you guys again!! oh btw, here's an update. Grandpa had pneumonia fro a little while but he's back in his little nursing home and they were able to get him to sit up. He's able to talk a little bit. He's doing better thank you guys for your support on that too. I hope to hear from you guys again on the wonderful support for this story. Thank you. You guys sure know how to cheer a girl up when she's had a rough few weeks :). Thank you!**

**Arwennicole**


	36. Reunions

Chapter 36: Reunions

**(Edward's POV)**

Before we got Carlisle on a plane, the three of us decided to hunt while Jacob waited for us. When we came back, we went to the airport and took the first flight back to Seattle. "Is Bella okay?" Jacob asked me halfway through the flight. I looked over at Jacob and let out a sigh.

"I think she's okay…" I answered.

Jacob looked over at me and I closed my eyes. "She's pregnant Jacob," I told him. I could hear every horrible word ever invented going through his mind. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't know I could do that," I murmured.

"Well now you know," Jacob muttered sitting back in his seat.

I rubbed my forehead, knowing the rest of this trip was going to be long trip back to Forks.

When we had arrived at Forks, we got out Emmett's car and in a flash we all saw Carlisle hit the ground and Esme was on top of him. Carlisle was laughing, hugging his wife tight. "Let's leave them be," Emmett commented. I laughed as we left the two of them alone.

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of the front door getting thrown open downstairs and opened my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked.

"They're back," Rosalie replied, I could see the huge smile on her face.

I saw her run out and I sat up. "Edward?!" I called. In a flash he was by my side.

"I'm right here," he reassured me.

I hugged him tight with a smile. Edward hugged me back and then looked at my stomach. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, we're both fine," I answered.

Edward kissed me gently, holding my hand in his. I pressed my forehead to his. "What happened…" I started.

"The Volturi, they're gone," he answered.

I bit my lower lip. "Who's going to keep track of all the vampire covens? Without some kind of order…" I trailed off. I let out a sharp gasp as the worse feeling in the world ripped through me.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was suddenly lying back on the couch in pain. I suddenly smelt blood and looked down to see the blood leaking between her legs and she was suddenly coughing up blood. "CARLISLE!" I shouted.

"Edward! It hurt…" she was stopped when she was gagging on her blood.

I let out a deep breath. "Oh God, oh God no," I whispered. I lifted her up into my arms. "CARLISLE!" I shouted. I could hear the baby's thoughts, it was dying.

"Edward! The baby…" she trailed off.

"We'll save it, we'll save you," I answered moving downstairs.

Carlisle stood in front of me. "Carlisle, the baby's unable to breathe, the placenta detached," I told him.

"Let's get her over here," Carlisle answered.

I ran hurried down the hall with Carlisle to save both Bella and the baby.

Everything happened so fast, Carlisle had pumped Bella filled with morphine, but I could hear Bella's heartbeat slowing down. I placed my hands on her face. "Bella, love, look at me," I whispered.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was so tired, I was tired and I just wanted to the baby out before too late. "Bella, love, look at me," I heard Edward whisper to me. I tried so hard to open my eyes and looked into his eyes. "Bella, stay with me please," he told me. I swallowed, tasting my blood.

"Ed--Edward…" I choked out.

"Stay with me, Carlisle's going to save you," he assured me.

I let out a gasp as I felt the worse pain go through me again. "The baby's out," I heard Carlisle say. Everything was going in slow motion. My vision began to blur. "She's losing blood, fast," I heard Carlisle say. I heard voices, everyone sounded so far away.

"Carlisle do something, her heart is slowing down!" I heard Edward exclaimed.

I closed my eyes. "Bella, stay with me," I heard Edward say again.

"So…tired…" I whispered.

"No, Bella, don't close your eyes, don't," Edward insisted.

I tried to fight against my eyelids, but they were winning and everything went completely dark.

**(Flash)**

_**Edward was standing in front of me. "You shouldn't trust me," he told me.**_

"_**You won't hurt me," I answered.**_

**(Flash)**

_**I held onto Edward's arm as we sat in his room. "I love you," I told him. Edward pressed his lips to mine.**_

"_**I love you too," he answered.**_

**(Flash)**

_**Edward and I were in our meadow after making love for the first time. I had my head rested on his shoulder and a smile came across my face.**_

**(End Flash)**

**(Edward's POV)**

I shook my head. "No! I'm not losing her!" I snapped. I moved Bella's head to the side and I sank my teeth into the skin on her neck, the taste of her blood filled my mouth. I gripped her arm as I waited for the venom to spread into her bloodstream before I let her go. I pressed my forehead against her temple. "I love you Bella, don't leave me," I whispered, holding her hand.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and everything. I had been trying to make this right, it's just been a little hard trying to write with a stuffy head lol. I hope you liked it and don't forget to vote on my poll J .**

**Arwennicole**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

**(Renesme's POV)**

I sat in the front yard with some of the toys Grandma Esme bought me. I looked up when I heard howling in the distance and giggled as I stood up from the ground. "Nessie!" A voice called. I looked over and saw my mother standing there. She was so pretty.

"Mama!" I called running to her.

I ran to my mother and she lifted me up from the ground. "Mama, can we see Jacob?" I asked. My mother laughed softly, kissing my forehead.

"Ask your father," she answered.

I pouted, I hated asking daddy to see Jacob, he doesn't like it when I wanted to go visit him. "Ask me what?" Daddy asked when he came out.

"Daddy, can we go see Jacob today?" I asked hopefully.

I saw him let out a sigh. "Ness…" he started.

"Please, daddy, please," I begged.

"Edward, be fair," mommy insisted.

My daddy sighed again before nodded his head slowly. "Alright, we can see Jacob today," he finally answered. I grinned happily. I liked playing with Jacob, it was a lot of fun.

**(Edward's POV)**

Jacob came over a little while later and I sat outside watching as my daughter was having the time of her life playing with him. I let out a sigh, even though I saved his life and we have put aside our differences and everything, I still didn't like the fact that he imprinted on my daughter. "Edward, don't glare," I heard my wife laugh. I looked over ad she sat next to me on the porch step and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Bella smiled and leaned against me.

"She's still our daughter," I pointed out.

"I know and Jacob's taking good care of her," she answered.

I kissed the top of my wife's head, holding her close. She smiled and leaned into me, her arm wrapped around my back. "I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," she answered.

We both stood up and Bella looked at Jacob. "Jake, do you mind keeping an eye on Nessie for awhile?" She asked.

"Nope, happy to," Jacob replied while spinning a giggling Renesme around.

I smiled as we both went into the forest.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward and I went into the forest, our favorite place to go when we want to be alone. I laughed when Edward pulled me onto his back. "Edward, I can run as fast as you," I pointed out.

"I know, but I just want to be close to you," he answered.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his torso as he climbed up the tree and we went from tree to tree together.

After awhile, we were sitting on some branches, smiling at each other. "Have you heard from Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah, earlier this morning, they are rebuilding the castle. The other vampire covens have appointed him, Esme, and everyone else as the new "vampire police"," he answered.

I smiled, if anyone were to keep vampires in line without violence and with better choices it would be Carlisle. "They did invited us," he added.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Edward climbed up three a little bit and hung upside down in front of me, making me laugh. "I told them that our place is here, especially since Renesme is so happy here," he answered. I smiled, placing my hands on his face.

"Good answer," I murmured.

He chuckled as he kissed me briefly before sitting back down in front of me. "To think I wanted to kill you when I first saw you," he chuckled. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his. "The lion fell in love with that lamb," he murmured. I entwined my fingers with his.

"What a stupid lamb," I answered.

"What a sick masochistic lion," he chuckled.

I laughed softy and he kissed me again. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, more than anything," he answered.

I smiled as we jumped down from the tree and we went up the mountain to our meadow.

We lied back on the grass, holding each other in our arms. We relished the peace and the sounds of the animal life we could hear. I nuzzled his chest and let out a sigh. I fell in love with the vampire who wanted to kill me. The best part was, he loved me back and I have everything I could ever want in my life. I had a daughter and I'm spending forever with Edward. Everything is as it should be.

**(Preview to the Winner of the Poll)**

**_Bella was sitting on a log, playing with the bracelet Emmett gave her for her birthday. She bit her lower lip as she stood up and started to walk home. "Maybe I should just go home, they never really did anything wrong," she murmured. She looked back towards the other trail before moving back home._**

_**She was halfway home when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. "Hello?" She called. She looked around, feeling her heart pound against her chest. She heard a twig crack and spun around. "Who's there?" She asked. Bella turned around and let out a scream.**_

**Title: My Protector**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella and some Emmett/Rosalie**

**The story is due: April 1st, 2009**


End file.
